Seven Deadly Sins
by Senshijo
Summary: Naruto, the sexy blonde, encounters some who he can seduce so easily. Every character has a devilish sinful side. Everything that happens reveal such side.Beware contains Yaoi/Yuri/Hentai related senarios.SasuNaru based story. Cancelled, See Profile
1. The Findings 1

Seven Deadly Sins- Chapter 1

*Beeep beep beep* *snore* *beeep beep beep* *sniff* *beep bee…slap**yawn*

" Ah, geez that piece of crap never shuts up!" says a voice with such an enthusiasm that it makes a lazy person seem active.

"Well, I guess its time for the 'new days' to begin." sighed the young man.

He shifted slowly out of bed only to look as if he was drunk and about to fall onto the floor. He gingerly walked to his closet and propped himself on his right leg and flung its doors open. He tapped his face with his finger trying to decide what to wear. In the end he grabbed a black T-shirt with an orange abstract vine design on its right side going towards his chest with a pair of black shorts.

He ran down the stairs frantically as if he was late for something. He hit the kitchen doorway, stopped and said," Thank GOD the breakfast is still warm!"

His mother turned to him, startled, and told him that she had just made it and it wasn't going to run off.

He walked in and grabbed a plate took some pancakes, eggs, sausage, and a glass of O-Jay and sat down. He downed the glass of O-Jay and started on his food when he suddenly stopped.

"I FORGOT THE SYRUP!" he shouted as he flew out of his seat to the cabinet to get the syrup. His mother surprised at how intent he was at wanting this breakfast to be delicious.

After all the commotion was over he stood up slowly and put his dishes in the sink, thanked his mother, grabbed his black messenger bag, and walked out of the house.

He stood out in the cool air of the morning for a couple of minutes before he started for his school just up the street. He thought to himself how it only takes five minutes to get to his school from his house…why was he rushing? He thought that the entire five minutes down there. He got to the gates and lingered for a minute wondering who he'd meet.

He proceeded to the doors of the school and opened them in a grand fashion. He walked aimlessly to find the office; people staring and bumping into him, obviously understanding he was new. He finally got to the office and waited in line.

"Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm new here and was wondering who my sensei would be? Or the various sensei's through out the day if that's how it works here?" he said as he approached the desk attendant.

"Have a seat we'll be with you when the classes have started so we can give you a map and such to get you started." She said in a sweet tone to him.

He gently sat down in the seat, which was oddly very comfortable. The bell rang and about five minutes after the lady at the desk stood up and walked to him, handed him a map with arrows from his first class to his last all in order and the easiest way to get there.

"I'll take you to your first class so, if you would, please follow me?" she asked.

The gingerly walked up a flight of stairs and down two hallways until they got to class A-4.

"Here is your first class Uzumaki, Hatake Sensei." She said warmly. She then turned and walked away, and from what Naruto saw, while inconspicuously looking at her ass, she had a tail. Odd he thought as he walked into his classroom.

"Uzumaki Naruto! How kind of you to join us. Please have a seat next to Aburame Shino in the third row," said the voice of the man in front of him, or in other word his sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"Yeah, alright." He said in return hoarsely. He lugged himself towards his seat, all the while looking at the stares he was getting. You see he wasn't normal; he was born with a crazy birth mark that resembles 6 whiskers on his 2 cheeks.

He got to stairs to get to the third row when someone caught his eye. He was tantalizing to Naruto, and had somewhat of an attractive aura around him. He was in the second row in front of him. As he walked by he took a deep breath and got a big whiff of what he smelt like and he enjoyed that whiff very much so.

He sat next to Shino, who at the time looked suspicious of selling drugs to people because he hid his face and eyes behind sunglasses and a giant ass collar.

"Hey, Shino, what's the name of the guy in front of us, with the blue-black hair?" Naruto whispered.

*cough* "Ah, oh um, eh…me? ....um it's …Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke." Shino said nervously, which only added to Naruto's suspicion.

"Thanks…" Naruto said cautiously not to stir Shino's mind any more than it had been.

The classes went by and by the end of the day Naruto was exhausted, he just wanted to leave. He sat looking out the window of his Biology class, his last class, and thought what it might be like to do this again, over and over that is. To see such a tantalizing person who was just so succulently ready for the picking of virginity but for some reason was held back by a devil hand striking him unable to do the honors of relieving him from the tree of sexual shelter, and so forth unable to have him, angered him.

You see back at his other school Naruto could simply look at some, male and female, and have them dissolve in his hands. This happened because Naruto was a dream man; blonde mid-long hair, blue eyes, and a light tan skin. But this man, this strange man, never even glanced at him.

Well the bell sounds the end of the day, and Naruto stands and starts for the door when suddenly 'he' comes from nowhere and appears before him.

'He' being Sasuke.

"So…I hear you've taken a liking to what you see before you? Is it true? Because if you want this you must fight for it… many want this and only some can have it…in fact no one has had it so far." He said ploddingly. "Don't count yourself out though; I like those marks on your cheeks." *He taps Naruto's cheek*

With that he turns and walks away. Naruto was surprised at what was just said to him..

He told no one of what he thought about Sasuke and yet there he stood everything he felt about him out on the table like cards to be played with.

He hurried out of the classroom and then out of the school grounds until he finally got to his haven, his room.

On the walls he had different posters of people he loved and liked and admired. His bed up against the wall under a window slanted with roof and beside that a nightstand, which on it seemed to be an ordinary flashlight, and off in the corner across from his bed was a book shelf and on the other side by his door was a desk with a laptop on the web page .

He walked through his door and closed and locked it behind him and threw his bag beside his desk and flung himself on his bed.

He reached into his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, oddly no one has every noticed it here, and popped it open.

He rubbed his pants a little to get himself aroused and then stopped.

He thought why am I going to do this. This is exactly what he wants me to do, he wants me to think about him and do this, but how will ever know he thought as well.

Feeling a bit conflicted he proceeded to pull down his pants and then his fox boxers and he was starting to get hard.

He lubed himself up and started to wank it. He moaned such exhilaration that it made every other time he did this seem like a crappy masturbation.

He started to moan more and more as the climax crept closer and closer.

Finally he let out a magnificent moan of enjoyment as his load fell to his chest. He laid there and enjoyed the feeling for a bit longer before grabbing a towel and wiping himself off.

"Ahh," he said aloud and relaxed, "Man that has to be one of the best ever. But I just gave in; just like that I'm slightly ashamed."

He stood and unlocked his door and walked over to the bathroom still bottomless, and started up the water. Once it was hot he slid off his shirt and stepped into the shower.

He turned on the shower, not wanting to soak before washing, and grabbed his soap and began to wash his body.

He washed everything and then got out and dried off. He wiped off the mirror and stared for a moment, then grabbed a second towel and started to rub his hair dry and wrapped the other around his waist and walked to his room.

He lay on his bed again, being sure to put away the lube, and took a nap. He was awoken by his mother calling him.

"Hold on!" he yelled. "Don't tell me you fell asleep on your bed again Naruto! When will you get out of that?" She yelled back.

His door opened and he walked out and ran down the stairs.

"What! Geez lets just denounce what happens in our own house mother." He said scornfully.

"I called you down because you have a letter, doesn't look like it was delivered so someone put it here, and it doesn't have a sender." His mother said politely.

"Ok," he said as he took it from her hands and went upstairs.

He sat at his desk and opened the letter…

_Dear Naruto,_

_I've wanted to tell you that I've been looking at you from afar all day and wanted you to know that you are the very essence of beauty…but…there are traits in people that they pay dearly for, don't loose sight of this; 1) Lust 2) Greed 3) Wraith 4) Gluttony 5) Sloth 6) Pride 7) Envy._

_Beware these traits._

_I.U_

"Hm…weird letter." He said as he tacked it to his desks backing.

A few hours passed and Naruto did various things to occupy himself such as watch TV, read an occasional chapter, and sleep.

"NARUTO!" cried his mother from the kitchen.

"Oh, yes mom?" he yelled back as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen hearing the sizzling of food.

"I need you to do the dishes today ok?" she asked but was partly demanding in tone.

"Sorry mom I cant today, I have to rest up for tomorrow how about tomorrow?" he said with a smirk. This reminded her of his father, who had previously died of cancer.

"Fine…" she sighed out. "Just don't think this will happen all the time."

"Ok thanks mom, oh and can you leave lunch money in my wallet? Thanks." Naruto said as he hopped up the stairs two at a time.

He approached his room and slowed and entered. He turned off all lights except his bed side lamp and folded back his blanket so all he had to do was lay down.

He returned down stairs a couple of minutes later to eat and then returned upstairs, brushed his teeth, and washed his face, and went to bed.

He lay in bed and thought…. I .U…wonder what they mean?


	2. The Lust and Pride 2

The Lust and Pride – Chapter 2

*slap* *craaaack*

"I should really get my back checked out…its always cracking" said Naruto slowly as he rose out of bed and cracked his back.

"weeeell…what to wear today…I think I'll get my black and white outfit." He said happily as he walked to his closet.

He opened its doors and started to flip through the hangers, he stop when he got to his white and black top. It had a black whirlpool on the back and a kanji for his family's name, Uzumaki, in the front/upper-right where a pocket would be.

He wore a black shirt below this and threw on some dark blue denim pants with black and white shoes.

After this he walked to the bathroom and flipped the light on, squinting as he still hadn't gotten used to the light yet.

He grabbed his face wash and wet his hands, opened it and lathered some in his hands, and washed his face.

He grabbed a towel and dried off and grabbed his toothbrush. When he went to grab his toothpaste his mom called to him.

"Yes?!" He yelled down the stairs. "There's someone at the door for you…It's a boy named Kiba? Do you know him?"

He thought to himself…Kiba? Who is he? How does he know where I live? I mean I've only been at school for a day now…this is really weird.

"Just have him sit in the kitchen for me mom I'll be down in a sec." He said as he turned the water back to brush his teeth.

*bum bum bumbum bum* is all you heard as he hopped down each step to get to the bottom.

He reached the kitchen and saw a lightly tanned boy sitting in a chair. He had brown hair and black eyes, on his face were to red fangs, a birth mark he though? He wore a puffy grey jacket with fur in the hood, which was down right now, and a blue shirt, with blue pants.

"Kiba!" he said as if he was a friend he hadn't seen in years. "How's it going are you here for some breakfast?"

"Tch, don't you wish I was im hear to tell you something and not anything you'd like to hear either….I'll hold off until we leave…I don't want your mom worrying." He said smugly.

"o….ok then…um we'll leave now" Naruto said with a tone of despair behind his voice.

Before they left he grabbed his bag, cell phone, wallet, and a snack since he wasn't going to be eating breakfast this morning. He also said good-bye to his mother.

When they got outside he said," So what is it you wanted to tell me? Hope its nothing bad I don't want to be making enemies on my second day!?" Naruto said while scratching his head. The fact was he knew it wasn't going to be good, Kiba told him that in the kitchen, he just didn't want to know it was something bad.

*sigh* "Sasuke Uchiha is reserved for someone….don't go and think you can take him so easily." He glared at Naruto.

"Whaat…he's reserved? What is he meat? If I want him im going to try to get him! And who the hell thinks he can reserve a person? Naruto yelled at Kiba.

"Hmmahahahahaa….Orochimaru or Orochi-kun wants him. He's tried very hard to get his attention and he just got it, he's not going to give it up that easily." Kiba said with a smirk that was, oddly, kind of nasty to Naruto.

"Ewww, Orochimaru? That's our principal! That's disgusting. Im not gonna let him have him!" Naruto said with a passion he didn't know he had for Sasuke.

Just then they approached the gates to his high school.

"Go ahead and try, you'll regret doing so in the end…" Kiba said as he walked off.

Naruto just wanted to demolish him but he refrained from doing so since he was on school property. He decided I mind as well go to my class now.

He reached his classroom and heard a ruckus inside. He opened the door and everyone was wild, doing this doing that and Kakashi sensei was just sitting in his chair reading a porno…this is really weird he thought.

He walked up to his seat, seeing Sasuke just sitting in his chair taking a nap with his head on his desk, and sat down popped open his Pop-Tart and started to munch on it.

He looked around, the clock said 7:40, Shino stared at him while he ate his Pop-Tart, a pink haired girl was being thrashed by a blonde, and a fat guy was munching on a bag of low fat chips.

At 8:00 the bell rang and everyone went to their seats.

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's office….

"Kiba! Neji! If anything happens while you guys are on you little trip between Naruto and Sasuke be sure to handle it do you understand….nothing will stop me from my goal of Uchiha domination…" Orochimaru scowled

"Right we understand" Neji and Kiba said in unison.

"Good, now leave…Oh and here are some passes." Orochimaru handed them to passes so they aren't to be counted tardy.

They left the class with large smirks on their faces.

Back at class….

"Good morning class," said Kakashi happily "There's a treat for you guys, even though it only your second day were going to go to the movies today with Iruka's class today."

A slow growing roar of happiness burst from the class.

"So if you would follow me our bus is waiting?" Kakashi said as he was walking toward the door.

They exited the room and saw Iruka's class walking toward them. In his class was the Kiba boy who he didn't care for very much ever since he met him. And next to him another boy who had very nice clear water eyes.

Well they reached the bus and piled on to it like prisoners. They drove for about 15 minutes until they got to Shizune Theaters, and started to walk off when a ruckus occurred in the back between the too girls again.

"You little bitch! You think you'll be able to sit with him? Uuuuuuugh that pisses me off always thinking you're the hottest little thing! Well if there wasn't anyone here I would break your neck like a twig!" yelled the pink haired girl from this morning.

"Sakura!" yelled Kakashi

"Oh so you think that you'll be able to you giant ass forehead bimbo! He thinks your disgusting! He likes a hot blonde with curves over a UGLY bumpy pink haired witch!" snapped the blonde from the tussle this morning as well.

"Ino!" yelled Kakashi "Both of you cut it out or you both get to sit with me and Iruka sensei...No scratch that you are going to!"

"Man……" the girls said together.

"Now everybody get off the bus and proceed to the lobby and wait for me and Kakashi-kun….uh I mean Kakashi-san." said Iruka stuttering a little at the end.

Everyone filed of the bus and in to the expansive lobby, Ino and Sakura still glaring at each other, Sasuke walking with his group of friends, Neji and Kiba making out. Naruto's head wiped back at the image of Neji and Kiba…."Oh My God!" He said aloud.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ahahaaaa….I thought I saw that one movie over there *he points at a random movie* but I guess I didn't," He said quickly.

They all returned to their business and wait for Kakashi and Iruka who entered just after all of the commotion.

"Ok were seeing, The Colors of Love, today…yes its mushy but get over it it has important issues!" Kakashi said happily.

They all got their tickets and walked to where they were being ripped and gave them to the man, he told them "Theater on the first right down this hall."

The got into the theater and no one was in it but them, so some just sat at the bottom closest to the screen and some at the farthest away they could get. Naruto chose a corner in the right side of the theater. Kakashi and Iruka sat in the middle to make sure all went well, with Ino and Sakura on either side.

Sasuke sat in the opposite corner, while Neji sat by Naruto, not exact by him but close, and Kiba by Sasuke.

Naruto felt a little alone but he'd get over it by sleeping.

When the movie started Most everyone got quiet with the exception of those small pockets of whispers, and Naruto closed his eyes.

The movie maybe played for 30 minutes and suddenly Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. He tapped him on the shoulder to wake him. That didn't work….Sasuke thought well looks like I have to do 'that'….and so he leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto's eyes started to flutter open as he said "wha…what happened? Hm?" when they came fully opened He saw Sasuke leaned up in front of him.

"You're really hard to wake up you know that I had to kiss you." He said sarcastically even though he knew he wanted to do it again and again.

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed

He remembered that he was in a movie theater and blushed when everyone looked at him.

"Yeah…anyway I was wondering you wanna do what the Sensei's are doing?" Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Naruto looked over at their senseis and his mouth fell open. Kakashi and Iruka were making out, in front of Sakura and Ino no less.

"ah…ahh…maybe…I don't know…I mean we don't even know each other and…um ahahaaa." Naruto stuttered out, remembering what Kiba had said.

Just then Sasuke kissed him and pried open his lips for a french with his tongue. Naruto got a taste and couldn't stop himself from enjoying the Lusty moment. They started to make out and he was loving every moment of it.

They kept this up for most of the movie, just as the senseis did, and Sasuke would every so often reach up Naruto's shirt to feel his body and play with his nipple to arouse him.

Kiba and Neji took note of this and nodded to each other.

The movie came to an end and the stopped and looked at each other, Naruto blushed and stood up to walk away when he saw Kiba glaring at him from the other side of the theater.

"Well," Naruto said "Great movie huh?"

Sasuke laughed. "I guess your right…"

"Well we better get to the bus, huh?" Naruto said politely.

He then kind of scuttled down the stairs and out of the theater and into the lobby everyone following suit. The teachers directed them to the bus and on to it they went. Naruto couldn't help glance at Sasuke every so often on the bus until they got to the school.

He walked to class and Sasuke was following his every move…

He got to his seat and sat down there was still another 30 minutes of class. He asked Kakashi if he could go to the bathroom. Kakashi said yes….shortly after however Sasuke asked as well.

Sasuke followed Naruto down the hall and to the first boys' bathroom on the right a little ways down the hall. Naruto entered and Sasuke waited a couple of seconds before coming in. Naruto was at a urinal peeing when Sasuke came in…Naruto turned to see who it was but couldn't turn his head all the way around so he just waited until he was done to.

Once he was done he turned only to find Sasuke behind him.

"Naruto….I think I like you…..for the first time in my life I actually like someone….and I have an insatiable desire to have you…I just need you so badly." He said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and started to the wall by the handicapped stall.

Naruto was speechless and he too wanted only him. So he proceeded to start a make out session. The next thing you know they are in the stall against the wall still.

Sasuke starts to take off Naruto's shirt, revealing his six pack, and started to rub on him whilst they kissed. Naruto slid off Sasuke's black shirt with a red and white fan, and did the same.

Sasuke got on his knees and started to kiss down to Naruto's pant line. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers and started to arouse Naruto with a hand job. He then started to lick his dick up and down making Naruto moan with happiness. Just then the door to the bathroom started to get knocked on, because it was previously locked by the sneaky Sasuke.

They both jumped by the sudden noise. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. They put their shirts back on and Naruto pulled up his pants, careful to tuck his dick under the boxer strap so no one would know he was hard.

Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom Naruto still in the stall.

Shino walked in and glanced at Naruto as he asked him to leave the stall.

Naruto walked back to the classroom happy and sad all at the same time.

When he arrived the bell rang and he grabbed his bag and started to walk home. When he got to one of the streets that he passed Kiba and Neji ran out towards him and punch him in the stomach.

He fell to the floor gasping for air to breathe in.

"Thought you'd get away with it did you? Hahaha I told you not to do anything! And see here…this is your punishment!" yelled Kiba as he kicked Naruto in the face.

Naruto rolled with the kick and stopped a few feet away when he tried to get up and defend himself Neji came out of the corner of his eye and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back to the ground.

Then Kiba and Neji both started to kick him in the sides while he was lying on the floor…helpless.

Naruto's eyesight was getting blurred and he could barely make out a figure coming towards him. When he got close Naruto passed out.

"Get off of him you ass holes!" screamed Sasuke as he kicked Kiba behind the knee dropping him to the floor.

He grabbed Kiba by the head and threw him into the pavement then stomped on his back. He looked towards Neji, who was running towards him, and kicked him in the face. Neji flew up and fell to the ground. Kiba got up but instead of hitting Sasuke he ran towards Neji, helped him up and ran off with him yelling," Don't think this is over!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's helpless body and picked him up in his arms. He ran down the street until he saw a house that had Uzumaki on the mail box. He went to the door and knocked. His mother opened and started crying, ushering Sasuke into the house. They took Naruto to his room and laid him down. Sasuke looked at his room. It had dark blue-black walls with wood floors and posters every where on the wall and a single light in the middle of his ceiling.

"What's your name? What happened? You need to tell me!" Naruto's mother spit out anxious to hear answers.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he was jumped by a bunch of punks…I found him and chased them off but he was already unconscious. I have to go now but tell him I saved him…he needs to know that much…im sorry I have to go now." Sasuke said. He proceeded out of the room and then the thud of the front door was heard.

"Uchiha Sasuke? ...wonder why Naruto needs to know that…hm?" Naruto's mother thought to her self.

A few hours went by before Naruto came too…He looked around, his eyes getting adjusted.

"Mom….mom….KIBA!" He screamed remembering what had happened.

His mother opened his door. "What's the matter…Are you alright? You out for about four hours.." His mom said with concern.

"I'm fine…sorry to trouble you…I saw a figure…who was it that brought me here?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." His mom said blatantly. "Oh and you have another letter."

"Ok I'll read it when I get out of the shower." Naruto replied looking at his nightstand where it lay.

He got up from his bed… and painfully walked to the bathroom, started the water and filled the tub up so he could soak.

After soaking for 30 minutes he washed up and slowly stood from the bath water. He stood and aimlessly looked at the water flow down the drain.

He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked to his room.

He threw on some PJ's and lay in his bed. He looked around and remembered the letter. He picked it up and tore it open.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I see you have met someone of significance today? Now you see first hand what can happen when you follow the deadliest of sins….no? All you longed for was Sasuke, am I right? You gave into your Lust and fell into his arms willingly ready to take him. What you forgot was the Lust of others…Kiba also had Pride like no other a Pride he didn't only abandon to serve your 'principal' but also when he was defeated…._

_Ponder my words Naruto and see for yourself, first hand, what suffering truly is, just as I have…._

_I.U_

Naruto lay, aghast and flabbergasted, he could only fathom how someone he has never known knows so much about him….Its made chills run down his spine and tingled him to his toes.

With this he turned out the lights and pulled his covers up and closed wishing for tomorrow to stay put….


	3. The Rave 3

Chapter 3- The Rave

"NAAAARUTO!" Shouted Naruto's mother from down the stairs at around 8:00am to wake him up.

"Ehh…..*sniff*…uh…wha…um…..WHAT!" Naruto replied in the normal way someone might reply when first waking up from a wonderful dream.

"Come down for breakfast….oh and some one is here for you." She said happily.

"Ok….ill be down." He lugged himself out of his bed and looked down. "Shit….a bonner….seriously….god."

He walks to his closet and grabs a new outfit and walks out of his room to take a shower.

_You see a couple days have passed, 4 to be exact, making it Saturday. He and Sasuke have now become closer friends but nothing has happened other than be a friend with benefits. They both know they want each other badly…._

Steam flows out of the bathroom as if to announce Naruto's entrance back into the world. He's wearing a wonderful splash of color, a navy blue shirt with a cream colored design on the right chest area, khaki shorts, and white shoes. He hops down the stairs in his usual manner and enters the kitchen to see his mother talking to an all to familiar head.

"Sasuke…." Naruto said softly but just loud enough for them to hear him.

The figure turns around and his black eyes stare upon Naruto's, still wet, shinny blonde hair. His mom also looks and sees him then smiles.

"Naruto-k…san, what took you so long?" Sasuke said shyly, avoiding saying –Kun in front of his mom.

"A shower…so are you going to eat breakfast with us? If that's alright with you mother?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto…he saved you…he's welcome here anytime." She smiled and continued in her work of preparing the meal.

Naruto sat at the table with Sasuke and looked around waiting the few minutes for the food in an awkward silence.

"Heeeeeere you gooo!" Naruto's mother said happily as she sat down the plates of food in front of the boys. She proceeded to take a seat.

In front of them were: 2 big bowls of rice, a bowl of picked cabbage, a plate of wiener octopuses, a plate of onigiri filled with red bean paste, and to rows of a morning sushi.

"Ah…itadakimasu!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke stared…and then did the same. In the matter of minutes half the food was on the boys plates.

"Oh…right…Naruto I came here to ask if you wanted to come to this rave at the Yourichi Club tonight? It's free and will have great music." Sasuke said hopeful on getting the answer he was wanting.

"Uh…Mom….can I?" Naruto said slightly saddened by having to ask

"I don't see why not…here's some cash" His mom pulled out her wallet and handed him 20,000yen.

"Mom….that's…a lot of money!" Naruto said in astonishment.

"I know…but hey if you're gonna go, go and have fun right?" His mother said back.

Naruto smiled and looked to Sasuke and nodded.

_Tonight will be fun…_ He thought.

After they all finished breakfast, he and Sasuke went up to his room to talk.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here so early, I wasn't even up." Naruto said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hehe..silly…I came because I wanted to ask you before it actually started. Oh and also because I really like your room…a lot. Especially your bed…" Sasuke said slyly.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke flopped on his bed and laid there. He walked over to him and lay next to him. They laid there just talking for about 5 hours, talking endlessly until finally there really was no new gossip for them. Their eyes became slightly heavy and they fell asleep.

Naruto's mother was calling to them with no response so she walked up to his room only to find them silently laying together like to little boys put down for a nap. They were sprawled on the bed but still managed to be next to each other. She smiled and looked at the time, 5:00pm. _I'll set his alarm so it's not awkward_. She thought to herself as she made her way over to his nightstand and set the alarm to 5:30pm.

*Beeeep beep beep* *Beeeeep beep be-* *smack*

"Na…Naruto…uh…Naruto" mumbled Sasuke in his sleep

Naruto, his hand frozen on the clock, sat and looked at Sasuke for a moment after hearing that.

"Sasuke…..Sasuke….SASUKE." Naruto said as he nudged Sasuke to get up.

"Naru….Naru….Naru *pop*" Sasuke awoke from his dream and looked startled to actually see Naruto sitting next to him.

"Ah…Naruto…*blushing* ummm….OH what time is it? The rave, we need to leave now!" Sasuke said as he sprung out of Naruto's bed.

Naruto followed suite by grabbing what he needed and heading downstairs to meet Sasuke.

"Ok, we only need to walk…its about 4 blocks away." Sasuke told Naruto as they walked to the front door.

"Ok…Mom! We're leaving now." He called to his mom as he left the house and continued with Sasuke.

They walked for about 15 minutes until the got to a large club with flashing lights coming from the front lobby doors.

"Are we here?" Naruto asked, stating the obvious but still asking none the less.

"Yup!" Sasuke Yelled

They walked up to the doors and walked through. The Music was loud and upbeat, it had a way of making you move no matter what you wanted. People were jumping around, dancing, and just sitting at the bar towards the back, which surprisingly Naruto could see.

"I'll get a booth for us ok," Sasuke said as he started to walk away towards a desk off to the right of the club.

"Ah…" Naruto tried to stop him "ok…o well."

Naruto proceeded to the dance floor and actually saw someone staring at him. It was a boy with red hair and a lovely tattoo on his forehead. Naruto walked over and asked if he could help him.

"Eh?" The boy said rashly "I'm looking at him dumb-shit." He pointed at a boy break-dancing in the middle of the hotel.

"Oh…hehe…ok…." Naruto looked in his direction and the boy had a head full of glossy black hair and was spinning in multiple directions and then finally landing on his hands with his legs straight in the air.

"It had better be….that's my man. Just so you don't forget that, he's Gaaras'!" Gaara walked into the crowd and disappeared.

"Humph…" Naruto spit out as he walked in the opposite way.

He spotted Sasuke and walked toward him. He was sitting in a booth with his legs wiiiiide open. Naruto had some ideas going through his mind but refrained from letting them take over.

He sat next to Sasuke and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do? Lounge, dance, what…" Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes were now fixed on something happening. In fact the music had changed to something of a really fast paced beat.

It turns out he was just staring at the people dancing.

"So you want to dance?" Naruto asked happily

"Yes" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him out to the floor.

He started to move with the beat and danced on Naruto. Naruto blushed and started to move with beat too. ~this was his first rave so he is clueless right now~

As he started to move more he got with the song and danced very sexually with Sasuke.

From across the room 2 girls were staring in aw in what was happening.

"Tch….Stupid ass blondes…always think you guys get everything!" Sakura said sharply.

The girl next to her, Ino, pulled her hair roughly and walked towards Sasuke, seeing an opening because Naruto went to get drinks for them both.

"IIIIINOOOOO!" shouted Sakura, as she came running from behind and wrapped the blonde' hair in her hands, then yanking it backwards. "What the hell, see what I mean, blondes think they can have EVERYTHING!"

"You bitch" Ino yelled.

They started a fight and "I Know This Pretty Rave Girl" started playing and everyone was clapping as they fought.

Sakura flung a punch at Ino's face but missed and Ino gutted her. She fell to the floor.

"haha bitch!" Ino said as she went to go and kick Sakura.

Sakura quickly grabbed her foot and brought her to the floor. She climbed on top of her and started punching the hell out of her face. Two bouncers came from the door and quickly picked her and Ino up with ease, proceeding to walk to the doors and toss them out like trash.

Naruto, now returned, and Sasuke stood there and watched all of this while they sipped on some fruit punch.

"Well then….hey lets go back to the booth ok?!?!" Naruto suggested to Sasuke.

"Ok…" Sasuke said still looking at the blood left on the floor.

When they arrived at the booth Naruto sat down then Sasuke who then flopped into Narutos lap and looked up at him.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke said, with a hint of 'I want to do you right now'.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke and leaned down and gave him a sloppy, wet, french.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and started to make out with him and kissed all the way up his arm to his neck and back again. They were getting intimate in the booth, so they decided to leave and go back to the house.

They ran to the house, the music still 'in' then, and got there in 8 minutes. His mother had gone out, according to the note on his door. They shut and locked the door to his room and proceeded to rip clothes off of each other.

Sasuke had his hand rubbing Naruto up and down over his 'area' getting him aroused with every stroke. Naruto was fling clothes off of both and occasionally rubbing Sasuke. Once they were down to boxers they moved to his bed, Naruto lying down with Sasuke sitting on his legs. Sasuke started to lick up Narutos' chest until he got to the neck and then stated to kiss him, all the while removing his and Narutos' boxers.

Naruto reached into his drawer and grabbed his lube and a condom, depending on how Sasuke wanted it. Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto until he came back down his body to his penis. Sasuke grabbed the lube and lubed up his ass and Narutos dick.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked politely, trembling with excitement.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke then lowered his body down onto Narutos penis and moaned as it went in. He moved down all the way to Narutos body and stopped. He moved back up making him and Naruto moan with happiness. He trembled with the excitement in him. Naruto can't help but moan more as Sasuke stops at his head and moves back down.

Sasuke leans forward and start to make out and move up and down Narutos penis, moaning every time he moves down.

"It's my turn!" Naruto said quivering.

Sasuke looked startled at what he said. Sasuke got up and turned Naruto into the 'acceptance' position, his butt in the air while his body in on the bed, and lubed him and Naruto up.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke said calmly "I'll take it slowly if you tell me too."

"Yes" Naruto responded.

Sasuke started first with putting his head into Naruto, getting it more 'willing' for his package. He then started to go half-way, Naruto moaning, and then fully, with Naruto almost screaming and turning red. He started to fuck him hard. All that could be heard in the room were moans and smacks of skin. Sasuke, again, leaned forward and began to kiss Naruto while ramming him from behind.

"Ah….ugh…..im….im going to come!" Sasuke shouted "Where do you want it?!" he said impatiently.

Naruto flipped himself over.

"On my chest!" Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled his dick out and started to stroke it letting his load fly out onto Narutos hairless body.

"Ahhhhh….Ahhhhh!" Naruto, following suite, was jacking off and blew his load all over his own body.

There he lay with globules of cum on him…just starring at Sasuke.

"Thank you…" Naruto said.

With that he stood and kissed Sasuke and walked to the bathroom. He took a hot shower and came out rubbing his hair with a towel. Sasuke flowed in and took a shower as well.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he exited the bathroom, Naruto already in his stripped PJ's,"

I don't have anything to wear to sleep…"

"Ah….here.." Naruto lifted up a pair of checkered PJ's and tossed them over to Sasuke.

After they both were dressed they went to eat dinner, just some simple eggs and rice. As they were eating his mother came home.

"Oh, boys your home….I didn't know Sasuke was staying over….i would have came home and made dinner!" Narutos mother said rashly.

"Oh it ok." Sasuke responded softly.

"Well here Naruto, you have some mail" His mother handed him a letter.

Sasuke scooted over beside him as Naruto read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am no only telling you to watch what you do carefully; this is the last I write to you. I have been found out. You love Sasuke Uchiha with much passion and heart and he to you, but you will face something you may never thought of. This 'thing' will hinder you from seeing him….just remember….7 sins for 7 mistakes made by man…._

_I.U._

"Ah…" Sasuke said softly.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Nothing…" Sasuke said with a slight tone of sadness "Let's go to sleep…do you mind?"

"No…not at all." He looked at Sasuke with intent eyes.

They walked up stair and laid in his bed…eventually falling asleep.

A.N.

Sorry for the delay…I was busy and will have exams this up coming week….I hope you will wait for my updates for Chapter 4 that weekend or the week after next.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter….Review and tell me what you think…Oh and spread the word! Pleeeease :3


	4. Memories 4

Chapter 4- Memories

"NII-SAN!.......NII-SAN!" Sasuke cried as he saw his brother being jumped by a group of Yakuza.

"Shut the HELL up!" Yelled a man in the Yakuza as he picked up his foot to curb stomp Sasuke.

As the man went to bring it down Itachi jumped into the way of the kick and was slammed to the floor. Itachi looked over at Sasuke, untouched by the dirt of the fight around him and mumbled "Thank god…"

----------

Of the group there were maybe 4 of them. Sasuke was too afraid to look up that he had to count the feet, which were always scurrying around. After all he was only 4.

They had approached Sasuke and Itachi when they were walking back to their house from a movie and arcade trip. They thought Itachi was someone he wasn't and attempted to talk to him first. When they asked if he was a man named Suchiro Yagasaki and he denied it they became infuriated and thought he was lying to them. They surrounded him and began to lunge towards him from all sides.

Itachi pushed Sasuke out of the circle and began to fend them off. He managed to bring down 2 Yakuza until he was overwhelmed.

That's when Sasuke yelled

----------

Itachi quickly got back to his feet and put his fists up and brought down another man.

"Sasuke…..I want you to get out of here and get some help….don't be afraid…run until you find someone……Ill be here when you get back…I promise" Itachi turned his head and smiled, blood running down his lips, head, and chin.

Sasuke Stood up and nodded, tears running down his pristine face, and started to run down the nearest alley way. He ran and ran until he bumped into a man with long light black hair. He had menacing eyes but seemed capable.

"My child…..what's…the matter?" The man smiled slyly.

"My nii-san…he's in twuble…come wif me!" Sasuke grab the mans sleeve and lead him to where Itachi was.

The Yakuza saw the man and stopped fighting.

"Lets go….we don't need this much commotion!" The man holding Itachi dropped him to the floor and followed the group away from the scene.

"Nii-san…." Sasuke ran over to Itachi's body sprawled out on the ground covered in blood.

Sasuke's eyes welled up and like a mighty waterfall his tears fell from his face. The man walked over and stooped down next to Sasuke and checked Itachi's pulse, he was still alive.

"Alright…" Said the man as he picked up Itachi in his arms "Lets get him to the hospital…"

Sasuke looked up and nodded, whipping away the tears, and ran with the man to the hospital. When they arrived a stretch table was pulled out and Itachi was laid on it.

"He'll be fine but we need to treat him. Please wait in the waiting room, thank you." A nurse said as they were taking him into an operating room.

"Sir…what's cho name?" Sasuke tugged on the man's sleeve.

"Hn?" He said as if startled "Oh its Orochimaru…im a principal, though I don't think you know about them yet now do you." He told Sasuke as they walked over to the chairs.

"Ok…"

They sat in silence for 10 minutes then Itachi was rolled out of the Operating room to a room to rest.

The nurse approached Sasuke and Orochimaru

"He's ok but he had been hit on the head pretty hard…he's in a subconscious state and will need time to rest, he might be out for weeks or even months to years. I need his parents or someone close, is there anyone I can speak to here?"

"There's this child here, it's his brother but im sure I can get a hold of his parents for you." Orochimaru said in response.

"Ok, well there's no telling what will happen in his state…" The nurse said. "Please try and get a hold of them quickly."

Orochimaru proceeded to the nearest pay phone and put in a few cents. He talked with Itachi's mother, who started crying, and they would be there as soon as they could be. Orochimaru then sat with Sasuke until his parents arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Itachi…where's my son Itachi" Sasuke's mother was scanning the room until her eyes fell upon Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She dropped to the floor and hugged him then put her hands on his head "Where's Itachi, Sasuke?"

Orochimaru then tapped her on her shoulder and told her everything. After the explanation the family and Orochimaru walked to his room.

The nurse walked in and said a few words that left his Sasuke's mother in tears.

This is a day Sasuke will never forget.

--------Ten Years Pass

"Sasuke…Itachi is waking up" Sasuke's mother motioned Sasuke over to Itachi's side.

"Look." She stared at Itachi's face.

His eyes started to twinge as they opened for the first time in 10 years.

_Everyday he and his mom came to Itachi's side for a few hours to make sure that he was doing well. Flowers were replaced and replaced as they died. And balloons, reading "GET WELL SOON!" once filled with helium, fell to the floor and were thrown out. There was no sign of Orochimaru either._

"Uh….uhhh…huh?" Is all Itachi could say as he came to.

The room burst with happiness and hugs were swarming Itachi from Sasuke and his Mother.

"Oh what a wonderful reunion….so…heartfelt." said an all to familiar voice.

Sasuke and his mother turned to see Orochimaru standing in the door way.

"Get out kid!" Orochimaru told Sasuke.

Sasuke glared and reluctantly hunched out of the room.

"I saved you boy….do you remember? I want payment…but not with money…let me have Itachi or Sasuke…pick…if you don't I'll simply take one and be on my way." Orochimaru's eyes were as glassy as a skyscrapers window.

"Tch…making me choose between my children…how low….But…take Itachi…Sasuke has been through enough." She said madly.

"Oh and Itachi hasn't?" Orochimaru said hoarsely "Well I'll be on my way to pick him up in 2 days."

Orochimaru walked out of the room and was replaced with Sasuke who starred at his mother on her knees.

"Mom…what's the matter?" He walked and kneeled down next to her.

"Sasuke…..Sasuke what have I done?" His mother said trembling.

"You haven't done anything….what did that scum bag say? I can still catch him mother…" Sasuke snapped

"No….no…lets just go home…" His mother stood to her feet and grabbed her belongings from the side table and walked with Sasuke back to the car, all the while grinding her teeth.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Naruto while shaking him from side to side.

"Ita…Itach…Uh..wha….what!' Sasuke snapped back to the real world and looked at Naruto strangely.

"Why are you shaking me?" He asked bluntly.

"You kept saying something about Itachi and then started to toss and turn so violently that it woke me up….so I woke you up" Naruto said concerned.

"Oh, ok…well I'm sorry for starting a commotion." Sasuke apologized

"Nah its alright, but we should probably get dressed to take you home…" Naruto said happily as he looked at Sasuke wearing his checkered PJ's.

"Right…." Sasuke said softly.

* * *

**A/N- Not my best of chapters on my standards but the rest of the day will be continued in chapter five. This was a Flash Back Chapter.**


	5. Problems 5

Chapter 5- Problems

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and proceeded to go to the bathroom together, giving slight glances at eachother still showing interest, and grabbed the face wash on the sink and washed their faces to help wake them up from the sleep they had not so long ago.

"Naruto…You won't tell anyone about what happened last night would you?" Sasuke asked as he came back from rinsing th face wash from his now clean and refreshed face.

"No….of course not…why would I?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke intently with a baffled look on his face.

"Oh…I…I don't know…it just seemed that because of my reputation you'd hold all this against me…even if everyone at school may know I'm into guys with a passion." He responded in a melancholy tone.

"No….I can't believe that you think I'd do that….but anyway we should eat something. My mom's out of the house so were on our own…would you like pancakes with sausage and eggs?" Naruto asked while smiling happily at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah sure….sounds good…." He responded and turned to let Naruto pass through the door way allowing him in front.

He followed Naruto downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the table and looked around aimlessly while Naruto got to work.

Naruto walked over to a cabinet on the floor and pulled out a long skillet 'board' and plugged it in to get it heated. While this was happening he walked over to the fridge and pulled out eggs and milk, then went to a large container on the counter and moved it by the eggs and milk. He got a large bowl out and set it by the ingredients and then pulled out a mixer and plugged that in. Remembering something, he walked back over to a spice cabinet and pulled out some Vanilla Extract.

Naruto dumped a few cups of the floury substance and then cracked 4-6 eggs, from where Sasuke could see, and then poured in some milk. He put in a few drops of vanilla and then started to mix, a little flour spewed out at Narutos face and left him with some white on his face, until it was fully blended. The skillet was done heating so he moved over to it, mix in hand with a soup server spoon for equal measurements, and put about 3 pancakes on first. He moved to the fridge and pulled out some maple sausage and moved back to the skillet with the eggs as well. After he flipped the pancakes he put 6 sausages on the skillet next to them, the popped and sizzled on contact. He did this until all the batter was gone and removed the sausages to a plate lined with paper towels to catch the grease, then he fried the eggs and called Sasuke over to get his plate.

"Naruto….this looks delicious…but…" Sasuke moved Narutos face towards him and licked his finger then whipped the flour from his face.

Narutos hairs stood on end when he did this because over Sasukes shoulder he saw his mother walk in. She looked baffled to see to boys on eachother, for Naruto was at a corner where 3 counter-tops came together by the skillet and Sasuke was leaning against him while he whipped.

"Na….Naruto….wha…..what is…..this…."His mother said as she started to shake and she wobbled to her knees.

"Mother! Ah….I….dont…I….Well….And…" Naruto slurred out as Sasuke spun around looking at his mother as well, shaking.

"I thought……girls…..you…..grilfriend…..I'm….so confused…" His mother said as she looked up and stared at Naruto and Sasuke with tear filled eyes.

"NO….I….its hard…to explain…….Sasuke…..I……" Naruto was so embarassed, he slid down to the floor and looked directly in front of him. "I don't know how to explain this……I….I just…" Just then Sasuke grabbed his hand and lifted him to his feet and pulled him to his mother, reaching out to her as well lifting her to her feet.

"Naruto and I……we are….a couple….in a way. Your son and I are gay." Sasuke said.

"Naruto……my little boy……my little little boy……." This is all his other could say. She just kept repeating the phrase "my little little boy."

Naruto clenched his hand and pulled Sasuke upstairs.

"I'm going to give her time to think about this….let's just go out." Naruto said sadly, and went over to his closet.

"Ok….I need to go home anyways….just stay the night….it'll be easier for you." Sasuke said calmly.

"No…*Naruto pulled off his shirt and reached for a new one* I need to confront her about this or she's going to be….disappointed about it all how I'd tell her and not let her talk to me about it." Naruto finished as he pulled off his pants revealing very lovely silk blue and black swirled boxers, that when he bent over to get a pair of pants rested ever so slightly on his ass, giving it an outline.

"I understand…still come over…it should be fun right?" Sasuke insisted.

"No….I can't let's just walk together….it's 1 o'clock so I'll come back at 2….I'm sorry Sasuke….I'll walk you there and then I'll walk back alone."Naruto said disdainfully.

He walked downstairs with Sasuke and saw his mother fiddling with a plate of food.

"Mom….I'm walking Sasuke home. I'll be back at 2." Naruto said as he grabbed his keys off the rack by the front door and walked out with Sasuke.

He locked the door and walked with Sasuke to his house. They walked in silence and after 25 minutes or so they arrived.

"Naruto….I'm sorry I caused this mess…I should have never done what I did. Good Night." Sasuke concluded this with a gentle kiss to the cheek and he walked up the 2 steps that went to his door, and then walked into the house.

Naruto walked back home, but stopped at a gas station to pick up some Yan-Yan and Pocky to munch on when he holes up in his room. He reached his door and opened it, very slowly. As he opened it someone called to him.

"Naruto?! Come sit with me." His mother said calmly from the living room.

"Mom I-"come here." His mother cut him off.

Naruto walked into the room and set his bag at his feet as he sat down.

"Naruto….Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out like this?" His mother said "I….I didn't think you would understand and would do something drastic if I did….I didn't mean for you to find out until I was ready…" Naruto responded softly. "I love you mother and I would tell you everything….but you have to trust me that the choices in my sexual preferances are mine and mine alone, you shouldn't worry about them."

Naruto stood up and kissed his mothers cheek then walked up to his room. HE took off his shirt and tossed it aside then fell onto his bed. He turned on his lamp and opened a box of Pocky, chocolate flavor, and popped one into his mouth. He sat there and wondered on and on. Soon he became tired of thinking and stood up, stepping on several Pocky boxes, having remembered to have to take a shower that night.

He walked into the shower and turned on the water. He flipped the switch to turn on the shower head and let the warm water wash down his body as he calmed down. He moved his blonde hair under the water and stood with his left hand up against the wall in front of him and his head looking down at the floor, with the water falling on his hair. He grabbed the soap and washed up and down his stomach, then his arms, his back, his dick, his legs, and then his feet.

He walked out of the shower and then wrapped his towel around himself and walked into his room. He took off the towel and lay in his bed, nude. He didn't feel like covering himself up tonight. He just laid there for a good hour or two before falling asleep, legs spread a little and a hand on his abs.

* * *

**A/N**

**Be sure to keep tabs on the story now. There are many more turbulent times to come and im sure that you'll love them. Review Please.**


	6. The Normal Day of School? 6

**A/N**

**Sorry for taking so long with this update, do enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Normal Day of School?

*Beeeep beep beep* Smack.

The weekend was over and Naruto reluctantly slid out from his comfy abode of covers. He stood up and looked down at his bare body and chuckled a little, trying to find a reason why he hadn't worn at least boxers. He ambled over to his dresser and slid open the top drawer to reveal many different styles of boxers. He pulled out a simple black and white pinstriped pair and slid them on. He shivered as they went up because they were freezing, as was his entire house.

"Damn….why is this house so cold. I always ask mom to turn on the heater but does she? Noooo!" He grumbled as he flipped through some shirts and grabbed a black one with a Kanji for strength on it.

In the other hand he had a beige colored pair of shorts and his socks. He walked across the hallway to the bathroom and set his clothes on his counter. He pulled out the usual, face wash and toothpaste and began the process of getting ready. After washing his face thoroughly he brushed his teeth until they shinned just as bright as his hair. He slipped the shorts on and flung the shirt over himself as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked back into his room and made sure he wasn't missing anything.

"School is such a drag…you get used to it not being there and BAM its back." He shrugged and walked back out and down the stairs, backpack in his hand.

"Hey mom…" He said as he entered an empty kitchen and his mothers' purse was gone, meaning she had already left for work. Normally she'd be making him some breakfast.

"Fine…that's how she wants it…" He grumpily said as he walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a Cherry Pop-Tart "What a bitch getting all fussy over a damn choice I've made in my life."

He walked to the door and swung it open angrily, closed it behind him and then locked it. He walked in such an angry fashion it looked as if he was marching. He got to the gates of the school and stated to mellow out and walk less like a troll on a man hunt and more like a normal high school student. He finally got to his classroom, and to his surprise Kakashi was in his seat with a magazine rather than his typical porno. He went to his seat next to Shino, who was now rubbing his nose like he had just sniffed something, and stared at the all too familiar blue-black hair of the one he loved.

The bell rang and snapped Naruto out of his trance and he shot looks around to see if anyone had noticed his.

"Class! Today I will give you a simple lesson. Since I am your History teacher, for the most part, I will simply tell you to read Sections 1 through 3 in Chapter 1 to get the basis of what I want you to get from this silly chapter. So….go do that hehe. When everyone is done come to my desk with a short summary of what you read to show that you truly did read." Kakashi said quickly as he sat down and propped his feet on top of his desk and opened his magazine back to the page he was on.

The class fell silent as they pulled their History books out, which seemed more like they were pulling a large burden or painful memory by the looks on their faces. Naruto flipped through the sections he was to read and saw that they were only 5 pages each with large pictures.

"This should be easy then…" He trailed off as he began to read. "Ye…yeah…haha….easy of course…why not…" Shino had replied to his "talking to myself" comment of a false security. Naruto just played it off as if he didn't hear him to keep the situation of a "conversation" from happening.

Since he was looking up he glanced around the room and noticed someone slouching over a newspaper.

"Who is that...?" He said I a low whisper to himself.

"That's Shikamaru Nara…He's a highly intellectual person and far better hen what he seems, inside and out. He's too lazy for his own good though….but I don't mind." Shino said with a tone so happy it baffled Naruto.

"You spoke….without all the uh… *snaps fingers to think of the word* Oh…the breaks and gaps and such….so the stuttering is gone?" Naruto stared in amazement at the newly found Shino.

"No….I stutter only to make people back off of me…Shikamaru is my boyfriend. I take pride in that and will speak normally when the topic is him…" Shino replied with confidence.

"Oh! Wel-"Naruto was stopped when a sudden outburst by his conversation topic occurred.

"ZABUZA MOMOCHI AND KAKUZU ESCAPED FROM THE PENETENTRY AND ARE NOW LOOSE! HOLY SHIT! SOME ONE IS GOING TO GET HURT! THEY ARE RAPPISTS AFTER ALL!" Shikamaru yelled out throwing the newspaper onto the floor and scrunching it under his foot. This outburst seemed way out of character from what Shino had just told him.

"SHIKAMARU! Sit your ass down and sleep like you have been doing for years…you know you don't need to worry about that shit!" Yelled a boy with clear eyes and long black hair, Neji Huuga.

"SHADDUP NEJI! You know nothing, it's a potential threat." Shikamaru yelled back as he sat down.

"You SHUT UP! I just want to get to lunch but that's not going to happen for another 3 hours and I don't need to hear all these DAMN whispers about "OMG we might get raped" or some SHIT." Neji replied rashly.

Shortly thereafter 2 girls decided to take the commotion to a whole new level by fighting in the middle of the rows. Sakura decided that it was a good time to relieve stress on Ino's face but was in turn slammed into her own desk by Ino. Sakura tossed Ino down to the front row and stood on top of the second row of desks and looked psychotically down at Ino. Ino grabbed her feet and pulled, leaving her to free fall to the ground. Sakura flew up from the floor and ran to the stairs and ran down to Ino punching her in the gut. Ino fell to the ground then punched Sakura in the area above her Vagina, making her lay on the floor in pain unable to move.

"Teme! How the hell did you think you'd end up?" Ino said as she fixed her hair back into a ponytail.

"Ino…Sakura….walk yourselves down to the Principal right now, GO ahead. Shikamaru do what you were doing before, and Neji calm down. You'll have your lunch soon." Kakashi said in a soft elated voice.

Ino and Sakura stood and walked out of the room, Sakura still grasping her lower torso area. Neji shut up and everything was quiet again.

Hours passed and everything was done and the bell for lunch rang, it was 12:30pm.

Naruto was walking out the door when a hand smacked his ass, which then became a hand over his shoulder. He jumped and looked at who it was, Sasuke. He put his hand behind his back and they walked together to lunch, talking about what was just told to them by Shikamaru. They picked a spot by the window and sat at the small table for six and pulled out their bentos.

"So…how'd your mom take it?" Sasuke said to start a conversation, popping his bento open.

"She completely hates me. She wasn't home when I woke up, and there was no sign that she even attempted to feed me…I had to eat some damn Pop-Tart's. "Naruto was mixing a little soy sauce into his egg and rice.

"Wow…really?" Sasuke said in amazement "I would have never thought that she'd take it that bad…I fell like I'm to blame, I shouldn't have done what I did."

"No, don't apologize. She's mad at me for not telling her, or I think that's why? She just happened to find out in an inconvenient time." Naruto said in an irritated voice, shoving some rice and egg into his mouth.

"Well, that morning could have gone a little smoother than it did." Sasuke said as he finished half of his bento.

"True but it's her fault, it's a choice I made and she needs to deal with it." Naruto looked out the window and stared at the cherry blossom trees, then at the little blue bird amongst the pink petals.

"Well…what are you doing tonight? Can you come over after school?" Sasuke said switching topics quickly.

"Uh…yeah I could. It's not like I have anyone expecting me at my own house." He replied snapping his head back to the conversation.

"Ok cool…well it's about time to go back to class so I guess we'll just leave now huh?" Sasuke said, packing his bento up and standing, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Naruto stood and pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked off with Sasuke.

-----2 Hours Later 2:45pm-----

Naruto walked out of class with Sasuke and they walked to Sasuke's house from the school. When they arrived they went to his kitchen first to get a small drink. To Naruto Sasuke's house smelt like a fresh spray of flowers, it was wonderful. After grabbing a small can of Aloe Vera Juice they went up stairs to Sasuke's room.

"Wow…" Naruto said softly as he walked into a room that was painted a dark blue with a white smoke outline at the top by the ceiling. His bed was also blue but a lighter blue than the walls with white pinstripes on the blankets. He had a TV on his dresser which was a low laying horizontal one, unlike his own. And a closet on the opposite side of his bed and door.

"Well this is my crash pad…you want to watch a movie and then you can go home?" Sasuke asked with much anticipation in his voice.

"Yeah, sure why not. What movie though?" Naruto replied with happiness.

"Um, this one." Sasuke holds up a movie that says 'Baby Basher'.

They put it on and lay on Sasuke's bed to watch it. They cuddled and got closer every minute of the movie. About half way they started to make out passionately and shirts began to fly off awhile later. By the end of the movie Naruto and Sasuke were close to starting sex, but then Sasuke's cell phone rang. It was his parents, they were coming home and would like for him to come and help with the groceries.

Naruto pulled on all of his clothes and flopped his bag over his shoulder. Sasuke kissed him at the door and watched him turn the corner as his parents came down the street from the other side.

Naruto got home and saw that his mother was still gone. He went up stairs and took a shower, cleaning himself 3 times to try and see if he could wash away guilt. He slid down the bathroom wall to until he was sitting in the bath tub with the spray of water hitting his face, blonde hair over his eyes.

"I….I….I can't….no. Never mind" He mumbled to himself then climbed to his feet and dried off.

He ambled over to his bed and lay down. He looked at the time [8:10] sighed and closed his eyes. He woke up a little later to pull the covers over him as his house was freezing.

At around 10:55 his mother came home and cracked his door to see if he was home and saw he was. She gave a very faint smile and closed his door and went in to her room.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you like this update...Sorry again for taking so long.**

**Review and give me some info :P**


	7. Disgrace! 7

Chapter 7- Disgrace!

Naruto smacked his alarm clock before it had time to ring out into the silence of the morning. He had been up about an hour before his alarm had gone off. He himself had no idea why though. With that nuisance out of the way he stood up and did his amble routine of going to his dresser and closet for clothes. He picked out a black and yellow outfit that brought out his blonde very well.

"God damn….I do NOT want to go to school today. Not one bit. *he scratches his head* Oh well…Sasuke is something at the school I actually look forward to seeing."

He spun around in place after changing and walked out of his room, grabbing his bag on the way, and made his way to the kitchen. Today he had time to grab a nice breakfast so he poured a bowl of Fruit Loops and turned on the TV to the news channel as he ate.

*Dun dun dun-dun-dooooooon*

"Hello. This is Shizuna Tanaka of Channel 5 News. We have breaking news on the recent escape of Zabuza Mamochi and Kakuzu. It seems that they have made their way to the area of Kyoku. Everyone in this general area should be on alert for these faces *2 pictures popped up onto the screen and should 2 lightly tanned men, one with bandages around his lower face and neck, the other with a handkerchief around his lower face.* So please, until these vicious rapists are caught be on the lookout. This is Shizuna Tanaka of Channel 5 News, back to you…"

Naruto's eyes slightly widened after she had said they were in the same neighborhood. He was a little frightened but was sure nothing would happen. He finished his bowl of cereal as the news came to an end. He got u, turned the TV off, and placed his bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. He grabbed his key and slipped his backpack over his shoulder and exited the house and locked it up.

"Gah…it's a bit nippy out." He said to himself as his breath could be seen in front of his face.

He started for his school but when he got to the alley that leads to his school he heard some shuffling in the cans and bottles in front of him. He stopped.

"Is….Is there anyone there?" He called out into the empty alley as a he saw a car pass on the very end by his school. "Please….haven't you heard the news? This isn't a time for pranks!"

"Zabuza…..He's heard of us…he'll do just fine." Said a figure as it walked out of the intersecting alleyway that Naruto had heard the noise from, Kakuzu. He flipped out a knife and started to walk towards Naruto.

"Yeah…and he's blonde….my favorite." Said Zabuza, from behind Naruto, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together as he came closer and closer.

Naruto began to freak out. His breathing became stressed and heavy and he started to back up into the alley wall. His crystal blue eyes were shifting from side to side, from one to the other. His eyes were punctuated by a highly sharp pupil, that wasn't dilated.

Zabuza reached him just as he was about to yell for help and covered his mouth with on hand as he came up and turned him and held him in place, turning him to face Kakuzu. Kakuzu neared closer and closer with his knife. He got a foot away from Naruto and told Zabuza to knock him out.

"Mmmm…nmmm..nununnnn…mmmm" Naruto scram from under Zabuza's hand until everything turned black after being hit by Zabuza.

"Nnn…uh…ow." Naruto awoke and he had a splitting headache.

His eyes became adjusted and he saw that he was in a warehouse. He was tied to a pole as well, unable to move. Thankfully his clothes were all intact. Kakuzu walked up in front of him and knelt down to eye flipped his knife out again.

"Hehe…boy are we going to have fun with you blonde." He began to run the knife up and down Narutos shirt.

"We sure are…." Zabuza added as he came from behind Naruto and felt up and down his legs from behind the pole he was tied to.

"Fuck off! You guys are disgusting!" Naruto yelled at them

"Oh…a fighter? Hahahahaaaa" Kakuzu laugh hoarsely. He then slide the knife from the base of Naruto's shirt all the way up to the neck, cutting his shirt to reveal his six pack body.

Naruto started to squirm.

"Oh I really like this one…..he fit as can be. He'll be fun." Zabuza told Kakuzu as he ran one hand up and down Naruto's body and with the other held a large grip on his hair.

Kakuzu's knife began to make its way to Naruto's black pants and he cut those down from the belt loops in the front, 2, to each bottom. He then removed them with Naruto's shoes and tossed them aside.

"No! Stop it!" Naruto yelled as he kick a leg at Kakuzu, which missed as Kakuzu was leaning when he did so. Zabuza then smacked him on the head.

"Don't do stupid shit like that…..itll only get you killed." He started to rub one of Naruto's nipples.

"Stop….please what the hell….did I do….Sasuke….save me. Naruto's eyes began to water up.

----Meanwhile back at school----

"Sasuke! Do you know where Naruto is today?" Kakashi asked, knowing that Sasuke is normally the first to see him.

"Uh…no. I'm worried that he may have been kidnapped. After those reports…it's possible." Sasuke responded in a worried tone.

"Right. I'll report it right now to make sure if it is we can have them caught." Kakashi picked up a phone and informed the police of what had happened.

----Back to the scene----

"Who's Sasuke? Your lover? Either way, you can think of him as we do as we want to you" Kakuzu reached behind Naruto and untied him, pulled him from the post, and then re tied his hands and then tired his feet together and tossed him to the middle of the warehouse.

"Nohohooo….please…" Naruto yelled out.

Kakuzu and Zabuza approached him from behind.

"As much as I love those boxers…they have to go" Zabuza said, which was followed by Kakuzu cutting them off, leaving Naruto completely nude with his ass in the air.

"Let's double him…." Kakuzu suggested and he pulled down his pants.

"Sounds fun to me!" Zabuza pulled his pants down as well.

As Kakuzu and Zabuza were getting hard Naruto was desperately hopping someone would come and find him.

----At the Police Station----

"Maim, he's your son. He may be in danger. You can't make it? I'm sure you boss wil-." The officer was cut off by a click and dial tone.

"This lady isn't going to help her own son out…She is truly disturbed…" He said to his captain.

"Alright. We'll have to search without her. I want a list of where they can be first! Get going!" The captain yelled out.

----Back at the Scene----

Kakuzu pulled out some lube and put some on Naruto's ass and began to massage it. He also put some on his and Zabuza's dicks. After they were lubed up Zabuza slid under Naruto and positioned himself. Kakuzu went above and entered Naruto with no warning.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Naruto scram in pain.

After Kakuzu entered him Zabuza entered and they began to double him. Naruto scram out in pain as they stretched him out. A while later Zabuza switched with Kakuzu; and Kakuzu took out his knife and threatened Naruto that if he didn't suck him he would kill him.

Naruto began to cry ferociously as Kakuzu's dick was forced in and out of his mouth, making him deep throat it. Zabuza kept nailing him in the back and then Naruto felt such pain in his lower body.

"Heh heh heeehh" Zabuza chuckled as he shoved his fist into Naruto.

Was so scared he dared not scream, but he could do nothing to stop them.

----Back at the Police Station----

"Captain we've narrowed it down to these two warehouses, due to larger areas and some reported sightings." An officer informed the captain.

"Good. I want four units sent there, two to each. GO!" He yelled out and they began to assemble.

----Back at the Scene----

Naruto was in excruciating pain now. The moans and yells of his rapists were getting more and more aroused. Until finally, they both came. He felt it shoot out into his mouth by Kakuzu and Zabuza came in his ass. He was forced to swallow and then he was pushed on to his back so that they could get their pleasure.

Around 10 minutes went by and some sirens could be heard. They both forced Naruto to come and they got their fill just as the police arrived.

"Kakuzu and Zabuza Mamochi! Come out or we will take you by force!" A cop said from a megaphone.

The warehouse doors swung open and Kakuzu hand Naruto in his arms with a knife to his throat.

"I AIN'T GOIN' BACK!" He yelled out.

Just then there was no hesitation by a Sniper set up across the street to blow a shot threw his forehead, making him fall to the ground, Naruto falling to his knees

Everything was going slow-mo for Naruto as he saw a cop run towards Zabuza and tackle him, then cuff him. Another came and kicked the knife away from the body and came down to Naruto with a towel/fleece-like blanket. H led him to a cop car and put him in it.

"Let's get you somewhere safe okay!?" The officer said to reassure Naruto as he drove off. It fell on deft ears as Naruto was zoned out.


	8. Changes 8

Chapter 8- Changes

Naruto shook ever so slightly the entire ride from the 'scene' to the Police Station, a few miles away. The car came to a stop and the officer got out of the car and went to Naruto's side and opened the door, then helped him out. Naruto was only wrapped in a white towel and fleece blanket and he shivered as his feet touched the cold asphalt below him.

"Easy now….you've been through a lot son." The officer said to reassure Naruto.

Naruto just stood there, shaking still, and gave the officer a small look before returning to staring at the void that seemed to be at his feet. The officer sighed and mumbled something under his breath and helped Naruto up the stairs into the station. When they entered there weren't many in the lobby waiting for the arrival of Naruto; Sasuke had been the only to come, besides his instructor Kakashi and Iruka.

"Naruto…" Sasuke yelled out caringly, a tear forming at the rim of his eye.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke running towards him with his hands out. Naruto flinched as he got close and the officer stopped Sasuke.

"He's been through a lot…he's probably just jumpy from all that happened." The officer continued to move Naruto forward, this time to a room.

"Okay…You'll have to stay here under our watch until we get you some clothes and check you mentally."

The officer left the room and walked up to the front desk.

"Aye, Yushida….Did that kids mother ever show up? He's pretty beat up…." The officer asked, a caring tone ridding on his voice.

"Ah…can't say she even showed up to see if he was here or not. That one over there *he nods towards Sasuke* He was here before anyone." Yushida replied.

"Okay…well we need to get his some clothes so I need to go."

The officer turned and walked towards a hallway and arrived in a room full of a bunch of dressers in it. He shuffled through on that had a label saying (32-34) and grabbed a white shirt. He proceeded to another dresser that had a label saying (L) and grabbed a pair of pants. He walked out and then past Sasuke and Kakashi, who was talking with Iruka about the incident, and returned to the holding room.

"Here…We'll turn off all cameras and leave until you get dressed. Take your time, when you're ready knock on the door." He exited the room.

Naruto stared at the clothes for awhile before reaching his hand out slowly to grab the pants. Hidden in the pants was a pair of boxers. He stood up and slipped on the boxers, and then the pants, that were slightly loose. He grabbed the shirt and slid it over his head and put his arms through. He then shuffled his way to the door, his hands kept close to his chest. He knocked on the door and few seconds later it opened.

"Wow….that was quicker than normal." An officer said as he took Naruto's hand and lead him to the lobby.

Sasuke walked up and asked if he was going to be okay. The officer said he should be, but with these cases it's hard to say. Sasuke took on a saddened look.

"Naruto…" He went to hold his hand, but Naruto took shelter in the hand of the officer.

Sasuke's eyes began to well up and he bit his lip, trying to hold back his sadness and be strong for Naruto.

"Fine….he needs to be taken home. I have a thing or two to say to his mother too." Sasuke said grumpily to the officer. "You'll need to come with me though."

The officer nodded and the three went to a cop car and they were driven to Naruto's house. When they arrived the kitchen light was on. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sight of this.

They got out of the car and knocked on the door. Naruto's mother opened the door holding a bottle of Sake.

"Who….are ju? Why the HELL would chu come ova he so late? Hahaa…..nothins even 'appened." His mother said, obviously very drunk.

"Maim are you his mother?" He asked, irritated at the fact that he could do nothing about her drunken state.

"Yeah….who cares anywhoo? He was a failure….never had a chance….pffft I be damned if he ever makes me proud again…" She replied spitefully.

"Right… He needs to rest, where is his room." The officer replied.

"The hell do I care….do what you want." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

Sasuke punched the houses' outer wall. "The nerve of that BITCH!"

The officer looked at him briefly and took Naruto to his room. Sasuke, however, went to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Sasuke called to Naruto's mother.

"Oy…it's the other fairy. Have fun ye-, "She was interrupted with a huge ass open hand to the face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Did you not here the phone? Your son was gone! He was being raped by some convicts! Do you even CARE! This entire stupid ass SHIT you have been dealing with was a choice that he had made. It does NOT give you the right to ignore his well being. You completely forgot about him because he decided he wanted to be gay! You have to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life right now!" Sasuke said, yelled rather, with tears running down his cheeks like emotional rapids down a mountain side.

"I have al-" She was cut off again.

"Shut UP. You don't get to say anything. You demolished your son's happiness. YOU! OF all people, HIS MOTHER. You are a sack of SHIT that needs to change soon….or you won't have a son anymore…" Sasuke Yelled at her. He turned and left the house, waiting in the car.

The officer walked down stairs, Naruto asleep in his bed, and saw Naruto's mother throwing away the bottle of Sake and then sit at the table.

"Your son is asleep…..um….ill be on my way now." He made an awkward face and started to walk away.

"Thank you…." She mumbled.

He stopped and continued out of the house.

Naruto's mother heard the car rev up and then drive off. She sat for a few minutes longer and then walked up stairs, locking everything down stairs, as well as turning off the lights, and she opened Naruto's door. She went over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Im…sorry" She apologized to him sympathetically.

She then went to her own room and soon the night was calm and silent.


	9. Chaos! 9

Chapter 9- Chaos!

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

A strange picking noise could be heard, echoing throughout the empty hollows of which he stayed. He desperately tried to escape, to flee from this place. He gets so far to freedom, only to have the prize ripped from his hands and given to the king who needs no freedom, nor trophy.

Itachi…..He believes this may be the time….the time that he gets out.

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

The alarm clock was hit with an unbearable force as Naruto flew from his bed, to include his bed sheets, and onto the floor, his pupil's dilated. He grasped the clock firmly and held the carpet in between his fingers. He slammed the clock a couple times against the floor, until the beeping seized. The beeping had woken him abruptly from a dream and gave him, instead, a large group of flash back memories.

He pulled up from the ground and stare down at the clock now in his hands. He wondered why he even had to go to school today, deep within his tender mind, and set back in its place on the dresser. He stumbled down the stairs, following a familiar and yet, nostalgic, smell. He poked his head around the corner of the stairs into the Kitchen and Dining room. He found that his mother was happily buzzing about the Kitchen making Spam Musubi and a bento for him.

"M…Mother…."

She stopped where she was and turned her head around to face the stairway, and then to Naruto's face. She hurriedly rushed over to Naruto and grasped him in her arms.

"My son….how foolish I have been. I have been foolhardy and belligerent with my actions and words. I have spoken lowly of you, my own kin and son. I feel terrible, please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

She spoke with much sincerity in her voice. It spun itself into Naruto's subconscious being and the words marinated in his consciousness for a while before he spoke.

"Mother…I don't wish to go to school. Nor, do I feel I should after what I've been through. Mother I've never held such things against you personally, though felt highly distraught on the way you acted to my decision…" His eyes turned down to look upon his mother.

"Oh….Well then by all means stay home, I'll have a note for you and you can give it to them when you need to. Just eat what I have made and stay comfortable, okay?"

She rushed over to check that everything was right and ready, as Naruto responded.

"Thank you, Mother. It will be nice to take a break…"

After she had double checked over what she made, she went by Naruto, kissing him on the cheek, and went towards the door, stopping just before the threshold.

"Naruto….I love you." She opened the door and walked through, going to the car and driving off to work.

Naruto dwelled on these words heavily, until he finally understood that she meant it. He sat at the table and twiddled his fingers, when he noticed a letter for him on the table.

"What? A letter for me?

He quickly picked the letter up into his hands and tore it open. He slipped the crinkly brown paper in side of it out with much anticipation and opened to find the familiar writing.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I believe it is time I inform you of what I have been planning. I shall escape tonight hopefully this AFTER NOON. I will seek you out when I finally get out but not yet. Soon, though, we shall meet and you shall know of who you speak, rather listen, too._

_Sincerely, U.I_

Naruto looked astonished at what he read. He was beginning to wonder who this character might be; being that he knew where he lived and so much about him. He clutched the paper a little before standing from his seat and grabbing a Musubi. He took a bite of it. The salty flavor of the SPAM was so delicious as it came to the fishy taste of seaweed and the wonderful taste of hot, steamed rice. It made his mouth water and he could not resist taking another bite. He went to take another, but stopped and ran upstairs with it.

He propped himself up on his right leg, crossing the left over it to stabilize himself as he looked at his closet. He thought that since school wasn't going to be an issue he would take the day to walk around and get familiar with his surroundings. It wasn't long before he finished his Musubi, and as that went down the biggest sigh came out.

"What to wear….I seem to have gotten over *Images started to flash in his head* …No…No I have not. But I need to be strong. I need to go and keep myself occupied." As he spoke to himself he fished through the long line of shirts that hung in close quarters to each other.

He turned in place and pulled from the closet a plain black shirt with just a splatter design on it, in the color of orange of course. He then dug fiercely through his dresser to find his khaki shorts. Once he was dressed he slipped on his Black and White Polo shoes, and grabbed his keys, wallet, and cell phone.

He ran downstairs and grabbed a musubi, wrapped it in plastic wrap, placed the bento in the fridge, for later, and went to the front door. He took a deep breath and stepped outside, letting the breath out. He locked the door and checked it, before starting towards the school. He arrived at it a few minutes later.

He stared through the gate at the various windows. He, surprisingly, saw Sasuke in one of them, leaning against the glass looking out. Naruto noticed his head flip in his direction and Sasuke straightened. He ran to side of the gate, behind the wall, and peaked over the edge. He saw that Sasuke was looking around for him, before Kakashi stopped him and nodded. Once his curiosity ran out, Naruto walked to a nearby street. It was a main street and had many shops that were related to so many various shops, the astounding amount of lights, deemed it the name "Rainbow Rampage" by the younger children.

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Itachi turned every now and then to see if anyone had entered the desolate place he was trapped in, though it would not be a hassle to hear it, due to the massive echoing it instills in the air. He scrapped at the gaping hole that was at the base of the wall where 2 walls connect, so the base corner of the cell. He had finally hit earth, and he knew it was only a 4 foot standing to the outside world from there, for his one and only window, was about 2 feet shorter than he, and rested upon the ground.

He scrapped and scrapped, until suddenly he hit something. It was shiny and portentous to his ideals of leaving. He dug around it a little more and then grasped it with both hands and pulled sternly. It took exactly 5 of these to release it from its burrow and Itachi found that he had discovered a Broken Spade head, from a shovel. He's face grew vibrant as he saw life in the spade head.

_((Though most would think that Itachi was very frail at this time he was not. He was fed properly and very well. He had jobs you know, but enough of this; it shall all be explained a little later in a different chapter))_

~-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Naruto ambled past a building and looked upon its brick walls for a second before noticing grating along the bottom of the wall, they were scattered almost as if they were windows. He gave a twisted look at it and continued walking. He came to a small intersection and looked around. Directly in front of him was an apartment complex, and to the right were the string of small shops. The right was far more interesting and he was hungry.

"Why not read a book while I eat? It should be relaxing. And getting away from there is quite comforting." He eyed the brick building and ran, or rather scurried, across the street to the other side.

He looked for a bookstore and smiled when he saw Nara's Nook. It was a store run by the Nara family, but mainly the women. Shikamaru Nara's mother is the shop owner and his father comes by now and then.

He walked through the door, a small bell tingling, signaling his arrival to the store. The woman behind the counter to the right looked up from a book she was reading and smiled at him, giving him a small bow.

He smiled back but proceeded slowly and auspiciously, doing a small dance to hide his Musubi as he slipped it out and smiled as he walked. He knew today was going to be wonderful. He made his way to the back and found a small pile of pillows in a corner, directly next to the section that caught his eye; Doujinshi. He became a little red as he smiled at the sight.

Under his breath he whispered to himself, "Doujinshi, pillows, a Musubi, and all the time in the world….best day of my life."

He shivered with a slight joy and shook it off while he waddled slowly over to the pile of pillows. He spun in place and fell into the pile, moving a bunch for his posterior. He sunk into the pile to get comfortable and slid a finger on the bindings of the books until he came to Shota no Sasuke. 

This peaked his interest, as it had his lover's name on it. He slid it out and opened first page. It was a page with 3 panels. The top had a picture of a black haired boy running towards the reader, the second he was closer, and then the third had a full frame to show he was running to a small boy. On the second page it had 3 panels as well. In the first he grasped the young boy and wrapped his arms around him, saying he loved him. The second he kissed him, and the third they were already on the ground.

"They…move fast…" Naruto mumbled as he was surprised at how quickly the story got to the "good parts".

He was at the little corner for hours, 4 in fact. He had read through each and every book from the series and wanted more, but alas it was finished. He stood, then, from his burrow and began to walk out of the store.

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Itachi starred at the spade. He smiled as he inspected it for flaws, of which, there were none. He tossed his spoon back and began to dig with the spade. It carved through the earth quickly and the dirt fell to the cell floor softly and in small piles. With ever stroke he would check out the window to see if the ground had begun to sink, for he was burrowing from underneath.

"It's been so long…Wonder what it's like." As he dug, an hour passed. He noticed the suns position, and roughly estimated that it was around 6:30pm. HE continued to dig no matter what though.

About 30 minutes later he could see light leaking through the hole. He then began to widen the hole so he could fit into it, this took 30 minutes as well. Once that was done he simply ripped through the grounds surface, as if he were a super hero, scarring a few around him, and made a break for it in any direction, just as a means to get away from the place.

He ran to a small spa, sneaking in the back and placing on some of the employee clothes. This would be his identity for now.

~------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

* * *

**A/N- Im terribly sorry for the large delay. I had my laptops Trial MS Office run out and it took forever for me to get the new one I needed to continue. This chapter is finished but the rest of the day flows into chapter 10. So definately stay tuned and LEAVE ME REVIEW'S. You are my audience and I cannot please you more if I don't know what you want. Also, since I was gone for so long, I will let anyone complaining about it to put it there...it is completely acceptable. So please I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW~!**


	10. Destiny? Maybe! 10

Chapter 10 – Destiny!? Maybe?

Itachi stared at the clothes on him and then at his skin color at the moment. The clothes were in pristine condition and he was covered in dirt. He laughed at first but then sighed. He would have to get into one of the spas. With this "task" at hand he slipped off the uniform, folding it into a pile, and stood in his boxers. His figure was well kept, considering he was a sex slave for an overly malicious principal. He was slender, of course, but with a toned and defined body. He had a slight, very slight, curve to his body and had long legs.

He looked around for any sort of thing that would say this particular spa was in use, but his search was in vain as he found nothing. He shrugged at this fact, and considered the idea that they were in fact at the front counter.

He walked over to the hallway that led to all the spas, and eyed down it carefully. Seeing no one to be suspicious about, he ran down it and slid to a stop, grasping the border of a door. He opened the door and slipped into the spa room. He could see, though it was difficult due to the steam. He could, though, tell that there was no one in the room but him.

He walked over to the far end of the spa pool and pulled off his boxers, dipped his foot into the hot water, and then stuck both feet into it. His eyes became so content and relaxed it was as if he had just climaxed and wanted to revel in that feeling. The hot water was sensuous to him, it gave him shivers. He sat down in the water and eventually slid down into the water, closing his eyes for some relaxation rest.

~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Naruto just walked out of Nara's Nook and felt sour. He knew it wasn't his stomach but more over his relaxation level. He was only slightly relaxed, but still tense. He had no idea how to shake the feeling until he came across a bulletin. On it was an advertisement for the Tatsuni Spa. It had a catch phrase that appealed to the way he felt at the moment, "Come relax away the world." The thought of this made him smile. He read the address for it and was excited to find that it was only across the street.

He then peaked around the bulletin board and saw that it was in fact there, next to a rather creepy brick building, even if it was slightly down the street compared to its location. He eyed both buildings for a few seconds and then shook his head. He went around the board and began he walk toward the spa. He came to the street edge and saw a gap in the cars and made a break for it. Once across, he went to the front entrance and entered.

A small ring occurred as he entered, signifying his presence to everyone in the spa.

"Oh, Hello… How may I help you today sir?" A small old lady was behind the counter, which was almost as tall as her, and as she ended her introduction, she sealed the deal with a small bow. Beside her seemed to be a lazy teenage woman, chewing gum and listening to an MP3.

Naruto bowed back. "I would simply like a spa to myself maim. How much is it?" He pulled out a wallet that had a chibi frog picture on it.

She shook her hand at him to tell him to stop. "I haven't had much business lately; your payment would be to simply come here while it's still open and to tell your friends. That would be a blessing for me."

Naruto slowly, and reluctantly, pocketed his wallet and sighed. "That's surprising. I took one look at your bulletin and I was hooked. It's sad really."

"Yes, well not many are as easily convinced as most every spa says those things. Ah well. Here," She fetched a door knob sign, "key five. It's one of our best spas, it seems to have the most steam."

Naruto took the sign and smiled. "Thank you so much for this. I'll tell everyone I know."

He bowed and walked down the hallway and came to the door. He took a deep breath and smiled as he opened the door, placing the sign on the knob before closing it. He stretched in the steam and took in the heat, feeling happy.

"Yaaaaaataaaaaa~" He spoke out into the room as he took off his shirt, revealing his sun kissed skin. It was a subtle tan, a honey almost. His body was in shape and lean, having a six pack didn't diminish this fact either.

Itachi heard Naruto's relaxing call of happiness and had to best his senses so as to not create a large amount of bubbles. He wasn't expecting anybody to be at this spa, or at least this exact spa anyway. He just sat there quietly, waiting, not knowing who was there.

"This is going to be wonderful. I can tell. This feeling is amazing." Naruto removed his pants and then his boxers. He turned and stuck his foot into the water. "It's so warm; comforting." He stepped into the entire spa and sunk into it, settling in once he touched the bottom.

Itatchi shifted slightly, wondering if this man had seen him. The more he looked at the blonde, however, the more he was reminded of someone he knew. "Uh, hello."

At the words of Itachi, Naruto jumped straight out of the water and backed up against the wall with a _thud_. "Who….Who are you!?" He yelled in a soft spoken matter, showing that he was only scared but not willing to go to the front desk about anything, yet.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said quite plainly, seeing nothing to hide.

"Uchiha Itachi…You mean, you're the one who sent me all those letters?" Naruto was surprised that he met this mystery man in such an odd way, that way being the fact that he was naked, and being in a spa didn't help.

"Yes, I am the one that sent you all those letters, Naruto. I cared for you as you cared for Sasuke. I saw you and him when I went out for Groceries. I had to wear a disguise, as Orochimaru wouldn't want anyone to recognize me and take me anywhere…I could have ran then, but he would have taken Sasuke just as quickly as I left…I tried warning you about the wants of others, and you faced a devastating realization. That being your recent encounter with Rapists, of which, I am sorry you had to go through." Itachi motioned for Naruto to come and sit next to him.

Naruto walked over to Itachi, small taping noises being made as his wet feet met the tile around the Spa. He slipped into the water and his leg brushed up against Itachi's, making him blush slightly for the accident. "Orochimaru was the one that held you captive? He had you!?" Once in the water he shifted in place and sighed. "It's not your fault that Kakuzu and Zabuza did what they did. I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing you could have written would have stopped that."

"Yes. He saved me, and in turn wanted me or Sasuke. My mother gave him me as Sasuke had been through enough, and so I have been his slave until today…He still wants Sasuke though, he's lustful and greedy for such things." Itachi's eyes went soft for a second and then he let his head fall down limply. "But, you see there is something I could have done. I mean I did try, but I could have done better. Orochimaru, he….He let them escape. He helped them, I should say, and he paid them to do that to you, as he knew exactly where you lived. I tried to tell him not to, I begged him, but he was just so mad about you and Sasuke-kun." Itachi grasped Naruto in his arms. "I could've helped you better than I did, but I didn't. I'm so sorry."

Naruto's eyes went wide with Itachi's sudden grasping of himself. They went soft and a small line of could be seen going across his face as he let his head go into Itachi's shoulder indention. He let his head rest there, and it reminded him of his time with Sasuke. It was like Sasuke was here, with him just in a different body. "You still helped me though. IM grateful for that…" Naruto's hand ran up Itachi's back and he held his head with it.

Itachi laughed a little and then moved his hands down to Naruto's thighs. "I forgot how comforting someone could be. Being stuck in that hell hole was terrible, I forgot the warmth of someone you care about…I miss this." His hands then moved to Naruto's inner thigh and he began to circle his finger around it.

Naruto was slightly panicking, I mean, what does he do in a situation where his Boyfriends older brother, who hasn't had true love in so long, comes on to you? He had no idea what to do. He knew he'd regret it, but he went with what Itachi wanted and moved his hand down his side, to his hip. He then began to rub his ass, so as to tell him he was willing to progress.

Itachi lifted his head and put it in the curve of Naruto's neck, moving his tongue in a circle only to mark a place where he would take a small nibble. This made Naruto shiver and he began to kiss Itachi's neck. Itachi moved his hands up past Naruto's member and up to his torso, feeling up and down it, as he took turns between nibbling and kissing his neck.

Naruto was rubbing Itachi's ass and every so often using his fingers to probe at the entrance of Itachi. He used his other hand to fiddle with Itachi's nipple, making it stiff and hard. They both moved to the tile in one quick burst of movement and Naruto ended up on top. His and Itachi's eyes were only filled with lust, Itachi for one reason, and Naruto for another. Itachi simply wanted this love, having it with some he cared about made him happy where as Naruto imagined Itachi as Sasuke, for they had the same body.

Naruto sat on Itachi's legs, and leaned over to his face, giving him a kiss and then working his way down to his chest where he went over to Itachi's right nipple and circled it with his tongue. It began to pucker up and was hard within a few seconds. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it down to Itachi's Bellybutton. He wiggled his tongue in it for a little and made Itachi let out a small moan of happiness.

Itachi tried to grab at the tile as if it was cloth but he couldn't and so held onto the edge of the spa. Naruto had now scooted down Itachi's leg and was bringing life to his member. He moved his tongue around its head, then up and down its shaft, only to come back up to the head and circle it. Once it was hard he put his mouth of the head and played with it in his mouth, before starting to go up and down the member pushing it against his cheek or roof of his mouth as he came back up. He did this for a few minutes before coming up and licking Itachi's entrance. He got it coated and loosened it a little. He was getting passionate with this.

Itachi let out small moans as Naruto played with him and he bit his lower lip. Naruto had now begun to put his head into Itachi, pushing it ever so slightly in. He moved slowly at first, pumping until the entire thing was inside of Itachi. He leaned over to his face and began to make out with Itachi and pushed it in as he did so, making Itachi moan into the kiss. Naruto would keep this up for 5 minutes until Itachi tapped him and whispered he wanted inside Naruto.

Naruto came out of Itachi and moved over Itachi's member. He grasped it and lined it up with his entrance and lowered himself slowly before the head began to push its way into him. He let out little moans of happiness with every inch that was added into him. He had his head back limply, with his mouth open, small but heavy breaths leaving it. He began to pick up his pace and was now moaning very happily. Within a few minutes he was stroking himself, getting himself off as he was given pleasure from Itachi.

Naruto began to breath heavily now, letting out long moans and he stroked and moved up and down. He began to tense up slightly before he let out his load all over Itachi's chest letting out a long moan with it. He was in bliss at the moment, and Itachi couldn't hold it in anymore and came in Naruto, whose eyes widened at the feeling. He relaxed and fell over on top of Itachi, laying on him limply, letting the feeling of ecstasy leave, and he pulled Itachi out, his entrance letting out a small stream of white from what Itachi deposited in him.

"Why….Why do I not feel guilty about this? I should…I mean you are his brother." Naruto was going through confliction now, and felt bad for what he did. He said this as he rolled off of Itachi and into the water, effectively rinsing himself.

Itachi seemed worried and came to Naruto in the water. "We got caught in the moment. Don't feel bad. Im to blame…I took comfort in you and basically forced you into it….Let's just forget that today ever happened and be done with it…Does that sound good?"

Naruto nodded and stood in the water. "Im sorry….I have to go now…." He got out dried himself quickly and got dressed and before Itachi spoke he was out of the room. He headed for the desk and gave them half of hat his mother gave him for the rave. He hadn't used any of the 20,000 Yen and so he gave them 10,000 of it. The woman was quite grateful and was joyous that he paid when he didn't need to. He left without another word and head home, leaving Itachi in the room by himself.

* * *

**A/N - Again I'm so so sooooo sorry for coming to you so late. I'll try to get on top of my game again .**

**REVEIW PLEASE. Tell me some stuff you'd like to see. Stuff you like. Stuff you wanna see. Input is needed!! ^.~  
**


	11. Oh Dear 11

**A/N- Oh my gosh. Im so sorry guys. I had this all written up and stuff, but had thought I already uploaded it. Its been so long and I have been distracted but such minuscule things that I think I might have ADD. xD I really am sorry about this. I'll try to step up my time between chapters. The Reviews I've gotten by you guys are all so very positive, and I can't keep you guys waiting if you like it, am I right? That'd be cruel and unusual punishment. So keep typing up those reviews, give me some ideas!! :D I'll be introducing a new little person in the next chapter or two, so stay tuned.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 – "Oh Dear…"

Naruto, within 5 minutes, was maybe 2 blocks from his house and already 4 away from the Spa. He had some pep in his step and wanted to get home as soon as possible. To him, what he had done made him terribly angry with himself. He thought, "_To cheat is one thing…but with his own brother…that is low._"

He had his hands in his pockets and his head at the ground, winding his way home through his peripheral vision. He couldn't get the sex off of his mind. It bugged him deeply, making him want to rewind time and never had done it.

He was now a few yards from his house and he looked up only to see the one person he hadn't wanted to this entire day after the incident. Sasuke was sitting on his porch waiting from him to come home. Naruto figured he must've come by after school since he saw him out and about again.

At this point Naruto was panicking, not entirely, but panicking nonetheless. His heart was racing, he was sweating slightly, and his eyes were wide. The guilt within him was killing him. How could the one person that warned him about these kinds of happenings get him into the worst one? He couldn't believe it. He decided to play off all the sweat and high heart rate by running the rest of the way, making it seem as though he was exercising the entire time.

It took a couple seconds for Naruto to reach the door and Sasuke had begun to sand up once he caught eye of Naruto. Sasuke smiled so sweetly at Naruto it almost made him freeze in his tracks. "Oi…Naruto-kun." As Naruto neared closer, Sasuke stepped down off the porch and said these words before taking Naruto into his arms and keeping him there for a minute or two, simply embracing him. Naruto, who was tense during this entire thing, became relaxed. His face went gentle and he settled his head in the little nook of Sasuke's neck. He snuggled the nook for a little before fully grasping Sasuke strongly and taking in the moment. Smelling his scent, the lovely smell that he adored, as Sasuke did the very same to Naruto.

To them, this minute or two seemed to be timeless and seemed to stop time, they loved it. It may have only been a day or two without each other, but how Naruto had been so scared of being touched before, this was like a meeting from years of being apart.

After their moment passed Sasuke pulled Naruto so his hands were on his hips and they stood looking at each other. Sasuke stared into Naruto's crystal clear eyes and leaned forward, giving him a passionate kiss, all the while moving his hands up to Naruto's head so he could hold it. Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed him, it was a welcome gift.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Naruto. "I missed this…if even for a day. The charming Naruto had become scared of me….I was scared you were gonna stay that way." Sasuke hugged him again before Naruto spoke. "I…I didn't mean too. I love you. Don't forget that. I'd never be fearful of you of my own free will." Naruto leaned into Sasuke and brushed his nose on his. "Lets go inside…"

Naruto slipped around Sasuke to the door and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door and let Sasuke in, who just ambled over to the kitchen table, and then hung his keys up on the rack. He walked back to the kitchen and went to the fridge. "You want anything to drink or eat, mister?" Sasuke was twirling his finger in his hair and slightly shook his head as the question was asked, being he was almost in his own world while doing so. "Um…yeah…sure, what do you have?"

Naruto looked through the assorted drink within his fridge and read them off. "Milk, Apple Juice, That one Coconut Drink, Aloe Vera Juice, Milkus, some soda." He looked over to Saskue who was taping his finger on his chin. "I'll take a Milkus…Please." Naruto nodded and the sound of cans being knocked on one another, as he grabbed some and moved others, pulling out Milkus and a bottle of Aloe Vera Juice.

He ambled over to the table, sliding the Milkus to Sasuke, and once in his seat he opened his bottle. "So, what were you doing out and about today?" Sasuke started the conversation with one of the subjects Naruto wanted to avoid. Its not that he couldn't cover up what happened with a lie, it was the fact that he didn't want to. "Oh…I um, just ambled around town, going to Nara's Nook for a while reading some Manga before coming back home." He smiled at Sasuke and took a drink of his drink.

Sasuke took a sip of his Milkus and smiled. "That sounds nice. I wish I could have gone with you…I would have liked that." Naruto blushed a little at the statement. "Well, why didn't you?" Naruto teased him with a small look that spoke of some ill intent.

Sasuke laughed nervously. "I guess I didn't think about that for the most part. I thought I saw you but I wasn't too sure. Sorry." Naruto laughed some as well, "Well, it's fine then. I was only wondering." He got up from his seat and closed his bottle. "I'm gonna go use the computer for some 'stuff' wanna come?" Sasuke chuckled in agreement as he stood up.

They wandered up the stairs and into a room next to Naruto's, which had that computer and a desk in it. Naruto took a seat, as did Sasuke, who really wanted on Narutos lap. Naruto clicked a couple links before tying out the words "Doujinshi" Into a search bar. Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder and bit his cheek. "You know…I still don't know if this is healthy in a relationship….the looking up of Doujinshi…." Sasuke chuckled and let his head fall into Naruto's. His hair was tickling Naruto's neck and he gave a shiver from being tickled. "Oh really? I think it's nice that we can read this awesome shit without worries of wanting it over each other…" Naruto nudged Sasuke by leaning into him slightly.

Naruto opened one that had characters that looked strangely like him and Sasuke. He raised and eye brow and tilted his head. "Is it me….or does that look….like..u-" Sasuke interrupted by finishing his words. "…us!" They both looked at each other and then back at the screen in awe at what they saw. They were both thinking someone had been following them and had done all this as a practical joke or something but it all seem far too serious than that. The release date was just today. Who the hell could have gotten such awesome details in few days? It meant one thing, someone at school was to blame.


	12. Himitsu De! 12

Chapter 12- Himitsu De!

Naruto and Sasuke's mouths hung open like they were meant to capture some kind of thing that wasn't there yet. They're eyes drifted to each other and they both rose and eyebrow to what they saw on the screen. Surely, they though, someone they knew couldn't do that. They hadn't noticed any new kids at school either. Was it one of the teachers? No, they've both seen everyone's drawing skills, every one couldn't surmount to this.

The author of this Doujinshi had all the details down, down to the very twist of muscle. It was creep to see it, and hopefully no one at school would have, or will have, noticed this was up on the internet. There was the possibility that no one there read Doujinshi's, but in a school like that, it was quite unlikely. The school seemed to be fuelled by the love and hate for the same sex. Not to be said, however, is the Yuri couples, who seem to oddly enough, keep to themselves.

"S-Sasuke. Those pictures….T-They….they look like us. Like a lot!" Naruto shot his head in Sasuke's direction, who was already looking at Naruto with a shocked face of surprise. "I know, but who wrote it?" They scrolled down the page only to see that the Author wasn't shown at all.

"Fuuuuuuuuck. That sucks. We won't ever know who it is now." Naruto yelled out into the room, sinking into the chair. Sasuke, who was now on the edge of the desk, leaned forward and kissed him, smiling as he pulled away from it. "We'll figure it out, just gotta keep a'lookout for it." He said it so charmingly, Nauro loved it. It seemed to have an effect on his worries, seemed to make them fly away with the wind. His thoughts were all on Sasuke now. Everything that happened that day were gone, in a sense.

"Sasuke… Do…Do I make you happy enough?" Naruto's sudden use of such depressing words made Sasuke take on a look of worry. Sasuke leaned forward slightly and lifted Naruto's head and brought their gazes together. "Of course. Why would you ask such a thing? You are mine. I am yours. That's how it is. That's how it will be." Sasuke smiled sweetly before sliding off the desk and spinning on his foot to turn and face the same direction as Naruto was. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and rubbed them slightly. "Well, it's late and I should get home, hun. Will I see you at school tomorrow, or will I have to sneak out with you?" He chuckled a little before leaned over Nauto to look him in the eyes.

Naruto, starring into Sasuke's seemingly abyssal eyes, had to snap back to reality and remember what he had asked. "Oh…I think I might actually go tomorrow. You should see me there. I promise." Naruto smiled and pushed back in his chair a little to lean into Sasuke's body, creating more space between them. Sasuke, already knowing why, bent at the hips and gave Naruto a passionate kiss from above, before removing himself from the party in his mouth and standing up straight. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Naruto-kun. Love you, hun." He pat Naruto on the shoulder and grabbed what he needed, before leaving Naruto's room, a smile plastered on his face.

Naruto listened to the footsteps of his lover fall down the stairs and then down the hallway. He listened so intently until the sound of the door slamming behind Sasuke resounded through the house removing him from his "trance". He had been having a lot of those as of late, and he couldn't say that he enjoyed all of them.

Sasuke stopped on the porch, staring at his feet. His eyes were focused, but on something that didn't seem to be tangible in any way to anyone but himself. _Why did Naruto ask that question? It's bothering me like hell. Did I do something? Did he? FUCK. I just want an answer to that. I couldn't bring myself to ask him if had…That would just be rude. I mean. He just came out of a midlife crisis; he wouldn't do anything…right? God, all this wondering is leaving me with more damn questions then what I want. _Sasuke shook his head, riding his mind of those thoughts, and looked forward.

The streets seemed to be empty for the most part, and time seemed to be still. It was so quiet outside. The sun was setting to the west, and the streets were flooded with a large amount of orange and violet light. It was an odd thing to think that a wall was so beautiful. He combed his hair, on the side, back with his right hand, before taking a breath and stepping off the porch.

It took him a few minutes of winding around the back alleys of the neighborhood, before he came to his house. It was odd to see every light on at such a time. Normally everyone was in the living room, but for some reason both his and Itachi's former room's light, were on. "Are they mourning or something? Im normally the one to go in there every so often…" Sasuke proceeded to the front door and opened it , letting light out into the street before it was abruptly cut off when he closed it.

"Oi! Im home." Sasuke shouted out into the emptiness that was the front room, even if the light was on. He walked through this room and came to the stairs. He proceeded up them and saw that his parents were sitting in his room, looking at a picture of something or someone. "Mother…why are you in my room?"

His parents, sitting on his bed, looked up from the picture that his mother held and had a faint look of sadness on their faces. "Sasuke…Its….Its Itachi. After so long, we have a letter, but…it's so…It's so disappointing." Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his brother's name. "Itachi? He wrote?" Sasuke walked into his room and held out his hand, wanting the letter. His mother moved her hand from the family picture in her lap to a letter between her and Sasuke's father. She slid her fingers under it, scooping it from its position and lifted it to her son.

Sasuke unfolded the trifolded letter and began to read it in his head.

_Dear Family,_

_Im sorry I cannot stay. I came to deliver this letter to you. I'm out. FINALLY. I'm out. I managed to finally get myself out of that rat hole. I'm out and about now. I'll come back home when I finish some things up. Mother, Father… I love you both. Sasuke. Don't let go of the blonde. Don't ever. You will regret it in the long run. The blonde seems to make you happy, more so then anything I've seen before._

_Your son, _

_Itachi_

His jaw dropped and his eyes began to water. His hands began to tremble at the sight of what was in front of him and he had a small smile that wiggled its way from the gaping look on his face. "When did this come?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone. "A few minutes before you came home." His father spoke. His voice was low and gave an odd feeling of comfort and submission. Sasuke's head looked up from the letter and at his parents. "You mean he was at our door and we didn't notice it?" His parents seemed to flinch at the sentence Sasuke spoke. They had no answers for him and merely stood up and looked at him. "We are sorry Sasuke. We didn't know." They left his room, turning the light off in Itachi's room and returned down stairs.

Sasuke, now slightly angry with his life or at least this happening, was pacing his room. He couldn't sit still. He had to many things in his head. He wanted them out. Walking them off was all he could think of. _I can't believe that he slipped through our fingers so easily. I would have at least liked for him to have come in. Let us see him. It's been years. How did he know about Naruto? How many times has he seen me? GOD. More damn questions I don't want. Today is just itching to become a hated day…I need to calm down. Maybe a shower then sleep? Sounds good._ Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and the pacing of his room ceased. He was near the wall that was just next to the door; it also had his closet in it.

He fished through his closet and retrieved a dark blue towel, and grabbed a pair of gym shorts and boxers, ones that had a spiral design, and moved his way to the bathroom. As he entered his flipped the light on, illuminating the room with an iridescent light. He starred into the mirror and deep into his eyes, expecting his reflection to come alive and tell him what he wants to know, somehow deducting that it would know. Sighing, he fidgeted in his spot, and grabbed the bottom edge of his shirt. Lifting both hands he pulled the shirt up and off his pale body, giving the mirror's reflection a new image to feast upon; his toned body that seemed to "glow" in the light of the bathroom. Whether that be bad or good is up to the beholder of the image, but here it was a gorgeous sight. After the shirt was removed, he too, stared at his body, giving an odd face he seemed to inspect it, turning to the side slightly, and then back. After thoroughly inspecting his most prized possession, he unbuttoned his pants and slowly slide out of each leg, of which were smooth to the eye and to the hand. After the pants lay strewn on the floor of the bathroom, Sasuke moved over to the shower, taking his boxers off as he entered, simply tossing them where ever, not caring where they landed.

Sasuke started up the water and quickly turned on the shower, with a small _tunk _and then an abrupt start of water, which was ice cold at first, his skin prickled up. He put his back to the wall of the shower, sliding down it, and letting the water feel like the soothing touch of rain. It ran down his black hair, imitating an odd look of black silk. He liked the warm caress the water offered, it was the only thing he had come to know that was similar in warmth to Naruto's embraces.

He simply sat there for about 10 minutes and the water began to become cooler at that certain level. He looked up, a look of laziness on his face, and slowly came to a standing position. He turned the faucet's "gauge" to the left, making the steamy water come back out of the shower head. He began to clean himself, up and down, side to side. He left no nook unwashed. After this he grabbed a comb he left in the shower for this exact reason, and combed his hair, removing any unwanted strands of weak or dead hair. After this small and quick process he washed his hair with a shampoo, rinsed and started the conditioner. After lathering it into his hair, he combed through it, and then rinsed. After he had gotten out of the shower and dried both his body and hair, his hair had a glossy shine to it, and was soft as the silk it imitated.

"Finally, I can go to bed and hopefully put this behind me…It'll be better in the morning when I see Naruto." He smiled in the mirror a slight blush coming across his pale face as he spoke of his lover. He was now in his gym shorts and boxers, shirtless, and blushing; reminded him of the night with Naruto. It was odd to think of how quickly they hit it off with each other.

Sasuke flipped the light switch back down to the off position as he left the bathroom, heading straight for his room and, not bothering to turn on the lights, moved to his bed, flopping onto it, he lay there in the dark until his eyes became the darkness that enveloped around him.

_Back at Naruto's while Sasuke was doing his thing…_

Naruto sighed as the door closed, his favorite person in the world was now gone until tomorrow. Sasuke's scent lingering on most everything in his room didn't help him with the idea of it either. Naruto leaned back, even more, in his chair, and was now only propped on two legs, wobbling until he came to a position of balance. "I wonder who made that doujinshi…It was scary how real it seemed. Ah well, not much sense in fretting over it. Like Sasuke said, 'We'll figure it out, just gotta keep a'lookout for it.'" Naruto came back up, the chair "popping" back onto the floor, and pushed it out so he could stand.

He moved to his dresser, rifled through the drawers and pulled out some pinstripe pajamas. With them he pulled a pair of boxers with an odd design on them, something like a summoning circle sort of abstract design on a tie-die-ish fabric. He sheepishly drug himself over to the bathroom, flipping the light on and wobbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with his right foot. He placed his clothes on the counter and looked at the mirror, squinting at his face, as if to find some sort of imperfection, then, rubbing his eyes like he was sleepy. "Yata~. A warm shower, and then I can drift off to sleep." He pulled his shirt off, revealing the sun kissed skin that seemed to glisten without the need of a mist or water. His body was the embodiment of perfection, when one actually got to see it. It was so lean, but still had muscle. It was curved, but wasn't all that feminine.

Naruto made his way to the shower, shredding off pieces of clothing as he did; his pants at one step and then his boxers at another. He gingerly stepped into the shower, its floor cold to the touch. He turned the water on, washing himself and his hair in about 10 minutes total, some "sit there" time in there as well. He put his hand out of the shower, grasped for his towel, and pulled it into the steamy abode that he stood in. He began to dry himself off as best he could in the damp environment and finally stepped out, the cold air from the house sweeping him as bad as a chilly breeze. His skin became bumped, as he got goose bumps, and he rushed-waddled into his room, only a towel around him, to take cover from the onslaught of cold.

When he hit his doorway, only a few feet away from the bathroom's, he was basically dry, only his shins/calves and shoulders being wet. He entered the room, hastily closed the door and sat on his bed, drying his legs, shoulders, which were a result of his wet hair, and his hair, he tosses his towel out into his room. He fell back into his bed, content for the time being, he had completely ignored his prior preparation of collecting pajamas and simply slid under the protective embrace that his bed offered him from the chill of the house. Within a few minutes of him being in the covers, his eyes were closed and were far too heavy to open.

[_The Next Day_]

Naruto awoke to the most annoying sound he had ever heard; the one sound that seemed to resound through his head seven times louder than any other sound. He heard it every day, and it never ceased in getting louder as the days passed. Yes, it was the infamous alarm clock. It sounded for his awakening. He eased his eyes open and looked at it, noticing that it was 5:30. He gave it a sickening face and hit it with his hand, sending it to the edge of his small little end table. The sound disappeared and his face became content and he began to sink back into the comforting grasp of his bed when his phone rang. It was Sasuke.

Naruto sat up in bed, his top half getting cold, and as a result, his nipples hard, and looked at the number. _Wonder why he's calling so early…_ He opened the phone and put it up to his ear, "Moshi Moshi." His speech seemed slurred as they strung themselves together and became something of "Mushush". "Naruto? Did I wake you up?" Sasuke asked softly, not meaning to wake him if that was the case. "No…No, I had just gotten up, great timing actually." Naruto chuckled under his breath and smiled on his end. "Well, I just wanted to say good morning, even if I _will _see you today. I can't resist hearing your voice so early." Sasuke smirked this quirky and horny grin on his end, with Naruto on the other licking his lips. "Well, let's not get too riled up before we see each other, might cause some…delays at school." Naruto chuckled once again. "Okay. Well. Go get ready. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Sasuke ended the conversation and Naruto closed his phone and began his ever long routine of getting ready.

Within 20 minutes he was done. Donning a dark black shirt and a button-up shirt that was white with pin stripes, and some slightly snug blue jeans, he was ready for school. He went downstairs and found his breakfast was made. The time passed as he ate his food, some homemade waffles, and soon it was 6:15. He made his way to his bag, and checked that everything was there. His books, his paper, his condoms (Yes, he makes sure to be safe) and left for school, taking his keys as he exited the house, now blackened and absent of life. He maneuvered around the neighborhood, coming to his school within 5 minutes and entered the gates. He saw that Sasuke was just now entering the school and smiled.

As he neared the doors, Naruto was shoved by someone, only to find it was Kiba and Neji, of whom simply got a middle finger pulling his bottom eye-lid down as a reply. Naruto looked around the hallways, people wandering and people just stopping to talking, irritating the people that are, or in this case, were, trying to walk. He made his way to his class and entered. The usual was happening. Shikamaru was asleep, Choji was munching down on some odd amount of chips for the time of day, Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, Kakashi was reading his porn that was placed behind a text book as a disguise, Shino was eying everyone from behind his glasses, and, of course, the two infamous girls, Sakura and Ino, were fighting. "Nothing ever changes…" Naruto mumbled to himself and dragged himself to his seat behind his most favorite of men.

As he came close Sasuke, very slyly, brushed his hand on the inside of Naruto's thigh, causing Naruto to straighten up in place and seem flustered for a moment. "_Sasuke…That's a little brave, don't you think?_" Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who in turn simply responded with a devious look upon his face.

_**Bing Bong Ba Ding Dong~**_

The bell rang and class started normally, until something was heard from the door. A knock. Kakashi stood and went to the door, opening it, and letting the woman from the office, the very same that introduced Naruto, and a young pale man into the class room. In his hands, Naruto had noticed, was a sketch pad. This peaked his interest.

"Ohayou Class. This is your new student, Sai. He has no last name, so please, treat him nicely." The woman bowed and left the room. Sai was left standing by the door with Kakashi staring at him, for the simple fact that he had an odd smile plastered on his face, and it seemed to be starring the two key players in his story, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N- I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to make up for such a long absence. The last part is an EXTREME cliffhanger. ;D Some Irony in that too. Please. Review and tell me what you think. I love your input!!. **


End file.
